Our Big Psycho Family!
by IHAVEAPETWALRUS
Summary: Many have asked and asked for it and I have decided to do it! The UK Brothers are back but this story also focuses on the German Brothers as well making them one giant crazy family! But there is a twist! Britannia, Celt, Rome, and Germania are back! How will they put up these crazy countries! Find out in this series of one shots focusing on these lovable psychos!
1. Intro and preview

**Title: Our Big Psycho Family**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **I recommend you at least read the story description and character descriptions at least but if you don't just be sure to read the preview of the story at the bottom. That is actually part of the story not notes so read that for sure.**

 **Notes: Ok so by now most everyone knows what I will and will not write about in my story so don't request it. If you're new basically nothing to do with politics, religion, smut, or sensitive topics like rape or abuse. Also, don't fight in my comment section I've yet to see any fights in my comments thankfully but just in case I'm saying now don't do it. As for comments about the story if it's productive criticism that's fine anything to make me a better writer. If you just want to cuss and insult me for whatever reason take it somewhere else, I'll just block you. If you don't like the story don't read it, we all have different tastes and I don't want anyone wasting their time on my story if they don't like it so don't go around hating the story reading it anyways then harassing me about everything wrong with it and how much you hate it. I don't really care if you hate it or not I just want to write. So please if you don't like it just be mature and leave the story you don't have to harass me. I'm not trying to be mean you'd be surprised at how many times this has happened. -_-**

 **Request info: I'll take requests after the Tenth chapter. Chapter eleven you can start leaving requests. One request per person per chapter. Just so I won't get overrun by requests that's why I started making that rule. Also, if I don't like the request I just won't do it. It's hard to write something you don't like I don't mean any offense if someone's request doesn't get chosen it's just if it's something I don't like or I can't really find myself writing because I don't know much about it it's been really hard to come up with something in the past when I used to do every single one despite the request and it put stress in something that is for fun now I just got where I won't do it to keep stress away and keep what I love doing fun. So, I'm sorry in advance if you request doesn't get chosen. Also, if you post a request before chapter eleven I won't do them simply because I already said I won't take them before chapter eleven. I want the beginning to be more of me and my crazy ideas then after eleven do your crazy ideas.**

 **Rating: It's rated T because of cussing, violence, the jokes used in the story, etc.**

 **Description of story: Basically, it's just a bunch of one shots that may or may not relate to each other into one story. The focus of the story is obviously our two crazy families but PLOT SURPRISE CELT, BRITIANNA, ROME, AND GERMANIA ARE BACK ON EARTH AND LIVING! How will the UK parents and Germania deal with their crazy kids? How will Rome survive with Germany giving him death threats, attacking him, ruining romantic moments, and not wanting him bothering his dad like the spoiled youngest child he is? How will Scotland explain why he let England turn their house into a zoo? Germania is bringing cats into his home and Germany is not amused he wanted more dogs not cats. Britannia may kill Ireland if he keeps hogging his adorable boyfriend all to himself. America will die because Celt is an overprotective father. Celt and Britannia are spoiling the hell out of England. France will be beaten by Britannia and Celt several times. Wales just wants to take a nap. North needs to stop encouraging Britannia to beat Ireland. Germany is spoiled by Germania and he loves it. Prussia is not helping because he keeps spoiling Germany as well. Bavaria can't catch a break. Hesse bonds with Rome and Saxony just wants a normal family. Too bad he'll never get one.**

 **Character Description: I'm only describing the four since their newer and have to change style to fit in with modern times.**

 **Britannia: Britannia is five feet six, mid back length hair, same blonde hair as England, emerald colored eyes, soft creamy skin but there are a few scars from old battles like on the back of her shoulder, stomach, side, and back. She used to be insecure about them, but Celt assured her she was still beautiful, and he liked her scars because they showed just how strong his wife is. She likes to wear leggings and dresses most of the time because she is used to dresses. She likes hair accessories and Scotland is a big momma's boy and buys her one twice a week to spoil her. If she isn't wearing a dress or leggings she'll wear sweatpants and one of Celt's shirts. She takes over the cooking most of the time and helps clean the house. She's like England and likes punk music the best. England is her clone that's why he's crazy, cute, scary and looks like the male version of her. She loves spoiling her babies and sometimes may fuss over them too much forgetting they're grown men. She may look cute but she's extremely deadly maybe even more deadly than England. Everyone in the family is scared to make her mad. She thinks Germany is the cutest giant ever and loves to cuddle and hug him. This usually makes Celt and Ireland jealous for different reasons. She beats Ireland up if he won't share his adorable boyfriend. Germany just rolls with it he doesn't want to make her mad either and he likes teasing Celt about it. Germany is the baby of both families because he is the youngest and the parents have a thing for trying to protect him at all costs. Britannia adores Wales and makes the boys not pick at him as much. Though she loves to tease him about Canada to make him all whiney and blush. She thinks out of all the boys Wales is the cuddliest, so she cuddles with him the most. She also loves the days when her, North, and Ireland go shoots arrows as targets in the forest or goes bow hunting. She has a garden she grows vegetables and fruits in. The boys had to rearrange the backyard just, so she could have her huge garden near the house. She reorganized and redecorated the house to her taste to make it homier the boys couldn't refuse her she is their mom after all. She, Scotland, and England like to go fishing at the river together. Scotland nearly had a stroke when she fell in and didn't surface. After that Celt and Scotland taught her to swim. She broke America's pinky for getting all grabby with England one night. Her favorite time of the day is night when the whole family is all huddled on the large couch watching movies together and drinking tea along with eating cookies. The lions love her to death and she cuddles with them a lot. Scotland taught her how to drive while North taught Celt to drive. She made everyone shut up at a world meeting in two seconds. No one dares defy her.**

 **Celt: He is where the red hair comes in, his hair is dark red and shaggy and messy down to his shoulders. He has whiskers on his face and he's even more muscular than Scotland. He has the same green eyes as Scotland and basically Scotland is a miniature him in looks they could be clones. Celt has a long scar that goes down his left cheek and several more along his back, arms, and torso. Despite looking tough and mean he's a big softly like Scotland and likes to spoil his sons. He has never met England until now so their first meeting he freaked out over how adorable he was. Also, like Scotland he loves cute things. Celt likes to wear solid colored shirts, pants, and work boots. When relaxing he'll wear sweatpants. Celt is almost seven foot which makes England and Germany insist he's a giant and tries to climb on him a lot. Celt spoils his wife all the time anything she wants she gets anything she says goes. He's always being adorable and bringing her flowers he picked or making her sweets to eat or doing the heavy hard work for her. He also blames her for why England is crazy and violent. England is her clone after all. Celt is protective of Germany as well and thinks he's cute but also thinks he's a little shit when he looks all smug and sticks his tongue out at him when Britannia is cuddling him or fussing over him. He sees him as a little brat that never got his butt beat enough when he was a kid Prussia denies it and says he got a ton he's just a defiant brat that can't be changed. Despite thinking he's a brat Celt does adore him. Celt gets along extremely well with Prussia and adores him. Though if there was someone he spoiled the most he definitely spoils Scotland the most. Celt loves going hunting with North and Ireland. He never goes with England because he's scared when that one has a gun in his hands. He once saw England set New Zealand on fire for looking at Wales the wrong way. Then fainted when Britannia made it worse by throwing lighter fluid on him. He freaks out when one of the boys get hurt or sick. He's actually more overprotective than Britannia.**

 **Rome: As you know he has dark brown messy hair with a curl like Italy, brown stubble on his chin and jaw, tan, muscular, brown eyes, about an inch taller than Germany (A guess based off when he broke into Germany's house), he wears button up shirts, dark jeans, a nice jacket, and nice leather shoes. Basically, he's a little flashy the way he dresses. He is very affectionate with Germania. He officially asks him out in the story and Germania though a little hesitantly but happily agrees. (He was startled and embarrassed) Thus Germany began getting all stubborn and over protective over his dad not liking the older and better-looking playboy France. (He's basically France the way he flirts XD to me at least from what I have read about him and watched.) Eventually he grows on him, but he still doesn't like sharing his dad. Rome likes to tease Germany and Prussia too much making them pound on him or making Germania beat him. Prussia is also protective over his dad, so he punches Rome a lot too. Rome does love Germania and his crazy kids though. He spoils Saxony and Wales. He goes back and forth for awhile of staying with his grandkids or coming and staying with Germania and the others. Eventually he moves into Germania's room like they are a couple. He eventually has a talk with Germany assuring he would never hurt Germania in any way and he loves him and eventually he's like a second dad to the family. He loves spoiling Germania as well with sweets and romantic dates and such. He's terrified of Britannia and England and Celt thinks it's hilarious. He yells at England sometimes claiming he is corrupting Germany which makes Britannia beat him for accusing her baby of such. Rome fusses over the German brothers like a mother hen if they are sick or hurt. He once went on a rampage when Germany got kidnapped for cake and sent him to his room as punishment. Germania nearly had a heart attack when he came home, and Rome burst into tears screaming, OUR CHILD GOT KIDNAPPED FOR CAKE! YOU BETTER TEACH HIM COMMON SENSE I WAS SO SCARED! Rome is the dad in the relationship but sometimes he can be such a mom to the brothers. He loves making Germania blush and get embarrassed.**

 **Germania: He has long blonde hair he keeps in a low pony tail that is the same color as Germany's, same blue eyes and face as Saxony, muscular, and same height as Rome. (Again, based of the manga and show they seem to be about the same height so I just guessed.) He likes simple shirts sometimes plain, sometimes a simple color scheme or picture on it like the one with a cat on its chest XD I loved that I don't know if it was the manga or fanart when they went to see Rome's house and it was a bench and I saw him wearing that cat shirt and low ponytail and died from his cuteness. Wears simple jeans and shoes. He fusses over Prussia and Germany a lot thinking they are the cutest though he does spoil Bavaria. First time he saw Austria he smacked him in the head for looking at Prussia in a rude way. He is the same as Germany and Prussia he has a love hate with Austria. He reacts to Ireland the same way Prussia reacts to him. He thinks Germany is too cute and innocent to be dating Ireland but gives in knowing Ireland would never hurt his angel. Doesn't stop him for beating him sometimes though. Germania got kidnapped for cake a few times but only Germany knew about it because Germany got kidnapped with him. So, when he hears about Germany getting kidnapped from Rome he wasn't surprised he was just surprised Rome called Germany** **their** **kid like they were some married couple and Germany was their love child. Though it embarrassed him a little he loves that Rome treats them as if they're their kids together as a couple and looks after them. Germania loves cute things and cats. He brought four cats into the house and another dog to make Germany stop complaining. Out of all the kids he secretly thinks Prussia is the cutest one. Germania loves cooking and cleaning the house he is the mom in the relationship family setting. Though other times he is the dad. He freaks out when anyone in his crazy family is sick or hurt. He nearly has heart attacks when Germany keeps getting hurt because he's accident prone. He wants to put Germany in a bubble for his own safety. He also gets along with North extremely well and loves that he is with Prussia. He likes to spoil Hungary with cool accessories or weapons. Sometimes he'll get her something girly. He knows she is mostly a tomboy and likes weapons, but she does have a girly side and likes pretty dresses. He and Hungary share food recipes over the phone and sometimes he goes to her house just to learn how to make something. He gets all cute and embarrassed when Rome does sweet things for him. Saxony taught him and Rome to drive.**

 **OK NOW STORY PREVIEW!**

Britannia, Celt, Rome, and Germania were startled when they were back on earth allowed to live as nations because their history, land marks, places dedicated to them counted as enough for them to be back. They popped up in a store it seemed.

"Wwhhooaaa check out the cosplay freaks," a guy laughed.

"Excuse you," Rome snapped.

"Whoa but this one is a hottie what's your name doll," one asked taking Britannia's hand smiling flirtingly. A basket smashed into his face breaking his nose and making him fall over from the force.

"Whoops my hand slipped," Wales deadpanned as North and Ireland were sputtering at the sight of their parents.

Saxony, Prussia, Hesse, and Bavaria were clinging to Germania crying silently in happiness. The guy got up holding his nose and glared as his two friends snarled moving to go attack him.

"That will be your downfall," Celt smiled catching them by the back of their collars and throwing them into the one guy. "Beat it before we kill you," he said darkly making them shudder and run off.

"Mom," Ireland croaked cupping her face not believing she was real until he felt her smooth skin under his hands.

"It's really you guys," North whispered in shock.

"Dad how did," Wales started.

"Let's get to your home and explain everything to everyone at the same time," Celt smiled petting his head.

"I want to love on someone too," Rome whined as Prussia shoved at him scowling.

"Go love on your grandkids old man. Don't touch me," Prussia spat making him pout.

"So mean like Germania," he whined.

"Shut up before I kill you," Germania threatened.

"Let's just finish shopping and get to the others. I want to see my baby Albion," Britannia gushed.

"I want to see Alba and meet my youngest son," Celt smiled.

"I need to see Germany as well," Germania smiled.

"He's unlikable as well from the times I have seen him," Rome grumbled and Germania punched him in the gut making him double over in pain.

They finished shopping and went to the Kirklands house. When they opened the door they saw…..

 **Chapter one will continue this! Well I hope you liked the preview!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome home!**

England cackled as he finished dancing on the stripper pole he had bought and installed in his living room for fun. He had his I Pod hooked to the stereo blasting music. America was throwing dollar bills at him playfully. Germany was cheering him on with Canada. Scotland was reading a book on the couch and ignoring them. This was nothing new to him for England to do something completely random. At least this time it couldn't hurt anyone or kill anyone this was a humane random thing for once.

"Germany your turn! Take off your shirt and dance you sexy beast," England cheered changing the songs to another one.

Germany laughed when Belly dancer by Akon started playing. He started swinging his hips sexily as he circled the pole then slowly took his shirt off and threw it at Scotland. It landed on his book making him pick it up and look over at him then shrug and hug it to his chest.

"I'm so happy I'll never forget this moment ever," he said going back to his reading making them burst into laughter.

"You didn't sound happy," Canada cried.

"I'm a fangirling mess on the inside," Scotland deadpanned making them laugh harder as he sniffed it for more effect.

"Germany are you a secret stripper," America asked as he went twisted and dancing around the pole feet not on the floor anymore it was all him and his useful muscles moving him sexily in mid air doing little tricks on the pole.

"Nein but England and I took pole dancing classes once," he said looking at him as he slid down and dropped into the splits.

"What?! Why?!"

"WE WERE BORED," England cried as he slipped money into the waist band of Germany's pants.

Canada ran off to go to an ATM as America kept laughing about what England was doing. Germany went back onto the pole and went back to twirling and flipping in mid air on it. He was so damn flexible, and no one even knew.

"How," America cried throwing his hands up.

"I'm double jointed," Germany deadpanned.

"I didn't know that," England exclaimed.

"Well it's not exactly conversation worthy," he shrugged.

"Ireland said something about it once how did he know," Scotland asked peering up.

"THINGS," Germany cried flustered.

"OOOHHHHH," England and America cried laughing when they caught on as Scotland went back to his book grinning.

"Fuck all of you," Germany spat.

"I wish you would," England teased.

"Me too think Ireland will mind if we borrow him sometime," America teased.

"He probably would mind so let's chain him up, so he can't kill us," England said looking at him.

"I NEVER AGREED TO YOUR STUPID PLAN SO SHUT UP," Germany spat embarrassed.

"HI STRANGERS! HI WALES! HI NORTH! HI PRUSSIA! HI BAVARIA! HI HESSE! HI SAXONY! HI IRELAND I'M GOING TO THROW MONEY AT GERMANY," Canada's voice rang out as the door opened.

The group entered first then Canada zoomed by with money and started flinging it at Germany.

"YAAYYY," Germany cheered as he was on the floor now gripping the pole shaking his butt.

"GERMANY," Germania screeched running at him to pry him away from the pole.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY HOME," Germany said swatting him away and climbed up the pole to the very top out of reach while Scotland spit out hit tea and choked on laughter not expecting Germany to call a stripper pole his home.

"GET DOWN HERE," Germania exclaimed.

"NEIN! THIS IS MY HOME! MY CALLING! PART OF WHO I AM! YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE ME SO LEAVE ME BE," Germany cried.

"I didn't know he was a stripper," North said looking at Ireland.

"Yeah me neither. He's just full of surprises," Ireland said grinning up at Germany.

"OK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! SCOTLAND WHY ARE YOU JUST READING A BOOK WHILE THERE IS A STRIPPER POLE IN OUR HOUSE, AMERICA AND ENGLAND SHIRTLESS, AND CANADA ENCOURAGING GERMANY TO STRIP," Saxony yelled.

"England decided he wanted a stripper pole and installed it and things went down hill from there. This is a really good book and if Germany is going to continue to throw his clothes at me I'm not stopping anything," he deadpanned as shoes landed in his lap then a sock.

"WOULD YOU STOP STRIPPING," Germania roared.

"NEIN!"

"I take back what I said about him being unlikable," Rome laughed.

"ALBA YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO STOP THINGS LIKE THIS WHY ARE YOU ONLY READING A BOOK," Celt roared.

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE ADULTING TODAY," he countered.

Soon the group of people were bickering if having a stripper pole and stripping was ok or not. Canada, America, and England kept laughing. Germania kept arguing with Rome and threatening him. Germania threw his other sock at Scotland who caught it and kept it. Then took off his belt sliding down cautiously laid it on Germania's shoulders and shot back of the pole laughing wildly when he tried to grab him. The argument continued as No Hands started playing so Germany started doing tricks on the pole without using his hands like the perfect pole dancer he was. Canada started throwing money at him again grinning.

"Ireland can we borrow Germany for sexy times he is damn talented," America asked as England cheered Germany on making everyone stop and look over.

"NO," he roared punching him. "HIS TALENT IS FOR ME ONLY YOU LITTLE SHITS!"

"YOU TELL THEM," Germany cheered.

"TO HELL IT IS! YOU EVIL SPAWN! HOW DARE YOU RUIN HIS INNOCENCE," Germania roared trying to kill him with Prussia. Celt had to keep them away from Ireland and calm them down.

"GERMANY I SWEAR IF YOU TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS WITH YOUR OWN BELT," Prussia roared.

"HEY! HOW DID YOU KNOW," Germany cried startled halting his moments to take off his pants since Canada was being very generous with his money. The thing was Prussia had his back to him so how the hell did he know.

"I KNOW YOU NOW KEEP THEM ON," he barked.

"BBBOOOOOOO NO FUN," Canada booed at him.

"What is wrong with these people," Rome muttered.

"You're so cute Albion I finally noticed you," Britannia gushed cuddling him.

"Mommy meet my fiancé America," England cheered snuggling into her and tugging America over.

"Oh my he's cute as well," she smiled patting his head.

"STOP YELLING AT ME WHEN ALBION WAS JUST STRIPPING BEFORE YOU GOT HERE SO HE'S WORSE," Scotland yelled at Celt.

"WHERE IS HE," he roared.

"THAT ONE RIGHT THERE," he roared pointing.

Celt looked over and spotted England.

"That's your dad," Britannia spoke up to England.

"Hi Papa," he cheered beaming cutely.

"HE'S SO CUTE," he screeched stealing him and cuddling him.

"Awwww I knew that would happen," Britannia laughed.

"Well he is adorable, so it can't be helped," Germany said from behind her.

She turned around and he was hanging upside down on the pole. She eyed his muscular toned body eyes drifting to his cute baby face. He was tall, built, manly, but he was the cutest damn giant she had ever met because of that adorable face and innocence in his corn flower blue eyes that were peering at her. He got off the pole and took both hers.

"I'm Germany. I'm Ireland's fiancé it's nice to meet you," he said innocently. She stared at him blankly and he cocked his head to the side cutely and grinned adorably at her.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! I LOVE YOU! I'M SO PROUD HE GOT SOMEONE SO ADORABLE AS HIS FIANCE," she screeched hugging him and yanked his head down kissing his cheek repeatedly making him laugh.

"You're cute," he cheered.

She gushed over him then Ireland clung to both gushing. Eventually everything calmed down and they explained how they were able to come back. The brothers cried happily so glad to have them back.

"I'm going to make dinner now," Germany spoke up. "Come on dummy lets go cook we promised," Germany said grabbing Ireland's hand and pulling him off the couch then walking away.

"Don't call me a dummy," he laughed moving after him quickly then wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him off the floor as he kissed and blew raspberries into his cheek earning adorable laughter in response as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"They're so cute," Britannia gushed.

"Yes they are," Celt said amused.

 **Ok so there will be two parts of Welcome Home because the next chapter will be continuing the first day of everyone being back. Then for probably between two to four chapters will be them adjusting to everything and such. After then it'll just be random. Anyways I hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome Home! Part 2!**

"I just can't get over how big you all are," Britannia said tearing up at the dinner table.

"Aw mom don't cry. We're still your babies," Wales cheered hugging her.

"Yeah mom we'll always be your little boys at heart," Ireland grinned.

"Ha! You admitted you weren't a man," Germany cried pointing at him.

"I SAID AT HEART YOU BRAT," Ireland cried snatching him into his lap tickling the snot out of him making him laugh wildly.

"Vati help," he whined reaching for him.

"Awww now who's not a man? You're crying for daddy to help you," Ireland teased.

"SHUT UP GINGER," Germany cried blushing then brightened when Germania loomed over Ireland.

"OW," Ireland yelled when he was punched upside the head.

"You deserved that one," everyone deadpanned at the same time as Germania stole his precious Germany away from his mean boyfriend.

"I did not," Ireland whined and Germany stuck his tongue out at him cheekily. "You're such a brat," he said fondly.

"I'm not a brat you're just dumb," he decided as he sat back in his seat.

"He sits near him even though he knows he'll just end up whining for Germania again over something Ireland does," Rome deadpanned.

"Hey leave him alone he never learns his lesson. Just let the adorable couple be," Bavaria snapped.

"Adorable," he scoffed.

"Germania he's denying your child's cuteness," England blurted pointing at Rome suddenly.

"WHAT," he roared grabbing Rome by the collar.

"You and I both know Germany is evil not cute," Rome hissed.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK," he roared.

"NEVER!"

They started arguing wildly as the others erupted into laughter over what England started. He looked pretty proud of himself about it too.

"He's such a trouble maker," Celt said fondly.

"Trust me he's always been like that," Wales said laughing.

"He gets it from Scotland," North teased.

"I can see that," Celt said eyeing Scotland.

"HEY," he protested.

"HI," England cheered.

"Not you! You little nutcase," Scotland laughed.

"Don't call him a nutcase that's rude! Call him mischievous," Britannia chided.

"Yeah! Listen to mom Scotland," England cried.

"Yeah Scotland listen to mom," North teased.

"Both of you are going to get it if you don't shut your mouths," he said grinning.

"Get what? You can't do anything! Not when mom is here to protect us," England cried.

"Yeah," North echoed.

"You two are the worst people to be around each other. You encourage each other too much," America said laughing.

"Oh, they are the most destructive and dangerous team I have ever met. That's why we don't leave them alone together," Wales told him.

"I thought that was England and Germany that was the most dangerous and destructive team," Canada spoke up.

"He has a point," Ireland spoke up.

"That's true. Ok North and England are second most dangerous and destructive," Wales decided.

"What about Scotland and England when they team up," America asked.

"We don't speak of that team," North said looking panicked.

"Don't even mention it! It brings bad luck," Wales hissed.

"Hey," England and Scotland chorused frowning.

"It's as bad as bringing up Prussia and Germany teaming up," Saxony scolded.

"You just brought it up," Bavaria cried.

All the brothers gasped at once and a silence followed.

"You people are so rude," Prussia broke the silence making the parents laugh.

"They can't be that bad," Britannia laughed.

"Yeah don't pick on those four like that," Celt chuckled.

"Now them four grouping together would be scary," Canada spoke up.

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION SOMETHING SO AWFUL AND SCARY AGAIN," the six wailed running from the room startling the others.

"What have you four done to make them run in fear like that," Rome spoke up.

"None of your fucking business that's what," Germany scowled.

"Hey don't be rude to me you little….."

"Why don't you shut up and not finish that sentence if you want to keep your arms attached to your body," Prussia said darkly making him shut up and go back to eating.

"I am so proud of you two," Germania beamed.

He was so happy someone other than him could make Rome shut up.

"Danke," they beamed back.

"You three kill me," Celt laughed.

"They are very amusing aren't they," Britannia smiled.

"Should we get those six to come back," America questioned.

"NO!" "NEIN!" came back all four responses at the same time with identical pouts on their faces clearly offended by the others actions.

"You four are so cute," Britannia squealed.

"Very adorable," Germania agreed.

"Agreed," Celt smiled.

"Meh," Rome shrugged.

Suddenly a knife went flying by his face leaving a small warning scratch on his cheek. He looked so offended and horrified at Germany.

"No one asked your opinion," he said bluntly.

"Yeah Rome," Celt spat because let's admit it Germany was too cool and dangerous not to agree with.

"Hey old man," England spoke up darkly making everyone shudder. "Make Germany upset again and you'll be wishing that knife nailed you between the eyes," he grinned savagely.

"HE'S IN PIRATE MODE EVERYONE RUN," Prussia cried as Scotland ran out of the room.

"But I'm not finished eating," Germany whined as Prussia threw him over a shoulder and ran away with Canada and America on his heels.

"Why that reaction? Why is my fearless child running? What have you done," Germania asked looking at him.

England smiled gently at him.

"Who knows," he said softly and Celt scooped up Britannia and ran.

Germania stood up and backed out of the room slowly. Rome was frozen in terror in his chair still.

"Boo," England said glancing at him.

Rome ran out of the room screaming. England blinked at the empty room. Germany trailed back in despite Prussia screeching for him not to. Germany sat back in his chair and continued eating without a care in the world. No way would he ever be scared of his best friend despite all the things he has seen and heard about England when he was in pirate mode. England laughed adorably in response.

"You guys are funny," he cheered.

"Oh, thank God he's back to normal," Scotland breathed walking back in.

"It's ok everyone! He's cute again," Wales called to the others as he entered.

"Our child is scary," Celt muttered carrying Britannia back in.

"Meh. I've seen worse," she shrugged.

"You mean you ARE worse," Celt corrected.

"So that's where he gets it from," Bavaria hummed eyeing her.

"I can see it," Prussia shrugged.

"I don't think they're scary," Germany said innocently.

"Because you're just like them! You little demon," Hesse said stabbing a finger at him as the rest sat down again.

"I'll break it. Don't be mean to him. Apologize. Hesse you better apologize. I will break it," Prussia calmly said over his yells of pain as he bent Hesse's finger back in an odd angle.

"I'm sorry," he chanted until his finger was released.

"I think we can all agree our giant family is fucked up in the head," Ireland spoke up.

"Yeah that's true," everyone agreed as they went back to eating.

 **They definitely are the craziest and most random family. Last day update I know. But I did say I'd update each one once a month and I plan to keep my word on that as much as possible. Obviously, I haven't updated the high school one today but I'm hitting a block on that chapter. I know what I want to do but not how to make it flow if that makes sense. But I'll do to chapters this week on it to make up for it. This month has been crazy, stressful, and depressing. I lost a family member a little over a weeks ago so I haven't been in a happy enough mood to write. Today I just have the determination to write even though my mood still isn't the best. I hope you guys liked it though. Thank you for your continued support.**

 **Also, because I'm being told I can't do requests by some because it breaks the website rules, I can do them by others, and others saying they really don't care. I'm going to continue to take requests but I'm going to upload chapters from my stories on Archive Of Our Own. Without all the authors notes and stuff so if I do ever get in trouble for taking requests they'll be on there and people are still able to ready the stories. All I'm doing is cutting the notes, and fixing grammar issues I won't be changing the chapters other than that. Kind of like a final product I guess. To me it'd be pointless to change the chapters now on this site because all they'd have to do is know I took the request by reading the comments. So, I mean I would still get in trouble. That and I already promised to take requests so I'm no changing that now. A lot of people are telling me I can take them so I'm going to assume I can since some of them have been writing longer than me and I've been on this site over a year and there has never been an issue with the request thing. So, I'll assume it's ok but upload my stories on the other site as a backup just in case. I'll just start with the UK brothers first since it's actually finished and will be quicker for me to upload it sooner. Then when it's all on there start uploading the others. But like I said nothing will change with the chapters other than removing notes and fixing grammar.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 3: The Mall And Pets!**

The next day England and the others were dragging the four out to buy new clothes and other things at the mall.

"Malls are really crowded so stay close to us or you'll get lost," Bavaria told them as they walked along.

"Germany's missing," Wales deadpanned.

"PRUSSIA HELP WEIRD PEOPLE ARE OFFERING ME CANDY AND TRYING TO GET ME TO FOLLOW THEM TO THEIR VAN FOR MORE CANDY! I NEED AN ADULT," Germany's voice rang out.

"DAMN IT GERMANY YOU ARE AN ADULT," Prussia screamed going to look for him as the others erupted into laughter.

"I NEED AN ADULTIER ADULT," Germany cried.

They appeared after a moment. Germany was eating skittles.

"He stole their candy after I knocked them out," Prussia told them stealing a couple of skittles.

"Makes sense," England shrugged.

"Don't get separated again," Germania chided Germany.

"Ok," he cheered grabbing Ireland's hand so he wouldn't get separated again.

Ireland lifted his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles in response then gave it an affectionate squeeze. Germany gave him an adorable toothy grin in response with his blue eyes shinning and his cheeks tinting with pink. Ireland tugged him closer internally screaming at his cuteness.

"There is nothing but love in their eyes for each other," Celt chuckled.

"They are something else I'll tell you that. Never a dull moment with those two," Scotland laughed.

"England's missing," Wales spoke up.

"ENGLAND NO," Scotland screamed.

"I'M BEING EATEN BY THE CROWD! SCOTTIE HELP," he called back.

Scotland zoomed off in a blur which made everyone crack up again. How did England and Germany get into the situations that they did? Scotland reappeared with England soon enough. England was riding on his back innocent aura around him.

"Basically, don't be like them. Stay with us," Saxony deadpanned to the four.

"Hey," Germany and England chorused pouting.

"You know I love you two but you get lost too easily," he chuckled.

"Hmm fair," Germany agreed.

"I guess he has a point," England shrugged.

They all showed the four around the mall buying them what they needed and such. Germany paused his looking at shirts in once store seeing the pet shop was across from them and puppies were playing in the window. He put the shirts back and ran off. He was let into the pen with them and played with them excitedly. A fist bopped his head lightly after a while. He looked up and grinned innocently at Prussia who had his hands on his hips giving him a look. Prussia looked unimpressed with his mock innocence.

"Doggie," he whined.

"Nein," Prussia scolded.

"I want him," he whined cuddling the Caucasian Shepherd Dog.

"WHY THE HELL IS A PET STORE SELLING THIS BRED ANYWAYS?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S CUTE," he cried. "I WANT HIM!"

"NEIN!"

"JA!"

"WE HAVE SEVEN DOGS!"

"WE NEED EIGHT!"

"GERMANY!"

"HE'S MINE," he cried defiantly.

"Prussia you let that angel have that puppy right now," Germania said darkly as he appeared behind him.

"DON'T SPOIL HIM!"

"I CAN AND WILL SPOIL HIM IF I LIKE! NOW SHUT UP AND LET HIM BUY HIS PUPPY," HE ROARED.

"HA," Germany cheered victoriously.

"SHUT IT BRAT!"

"NEIN!"

"I WILL TAKE YOUR SKITTLES AWAY," he threatened making him whine.

"Don't you threaten my baby," Germania gasped clutching Germany close making him grin smugly at Prussia.

"You just wait until he's not around," Prussia threatened earning a tongue stuck out at him childishly. "Such a brat," he exclaimed.

"I want a cat," Germania said seeing one in a pen.

"I personally don't like cats but hey you do you," Germany spoke up.

"Why don't you like cats?"

"They're needy and attention seeking."

"Same reason you don't like Ireland," Prussia teased as Ireland appeared with the others.

"Yup."

"HEY," Ireland cried.

"Hi," Germany said waving.

"Don't make me take your skittles," Ireland threatened.

"DON'T THREATEN MY BABY," Prussia and Germania roared at the same time.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE," Germany cried laughing.

Ireland laughed hugging his cute bratty boyfriend. Germany hugged back and introduced his puppy he was getting making him roll his eyes amused. Germany and Germania signed paperwork and paid for their pets. They both grinned at each other clutching their new pet close happily.

"SCOTTIE MOMMY WANTS A BUNNY!"

"SHE CAN HAVE ALL THE BUNNIES FOR ALL I CARE," he gushed hugging his mom.

"Why aren't you that nice," Germany demanded of Prussia.

"Quiet brat," he scowled.

"Well it's true!"

"Shut up! I refuse to make our house a zoo!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Celt that's a ferrate calm down," Saxony said patting his back.

"What a weird creature," he said eyeing it.

"What the hell," Rome demanded pointing at another animal.

"That's a Chinchilla," Bavaria sighed.

"I want this creepy creature," he decided.

"Well ok if that's what you want," Bavaria decided.

"I hope it bites him," Germany told Germania.

"Me too."

"After the pets are bought let's all go back home," Wales sighed.

"Yeah buy the pets and pet supplies they need and let's go I'm tired of the mall now," North exclaimed.

"We'll order the rest online," Germany told them.

"Online?"

"There is a magical thing called the internet and you can go to websites to buy things," Saxony explained.

"It's also where Ireland downloads his porn," Germany pipped up.

"I DON'T DOWNLOAD PORN," Ireland screeched as the brothers started laughing.

"Pretty sure you do."

"No, I don't. I don't need porn that's what you're for."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A PORN STAR?!"

"WHAT?! NO! I WAS TALKING ABOUT SEX WITH YOU," he exclaimed.

"DON'T DISCUSS OUR SEX LIFE IN THE STORE YOU SLUT!"

Ireland shut up and stared at him silently a moment. Germany stared back seriously and they both stared until Germany finally broke and covered his mouth snickering. Ireland started laughing at his insane boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him again.

"Stop yelling at me about sex in public."

"Well then stop denying you watch porn."

"I don't need anymore. I don't need it."

"Oh, really now," he snorted.

"I have the real thing right here," Ireland said groping his butt.

"We're in public you asshole," Germany said stomping his foot making him let go with a yelp. "Keep your perverted hands to yourself," he sassed strutting away.

"Don't perv on my bruder," Saxony deadpanned punching Ireland in the stomach making him double over and whine in pain.

"Just so you know. This is a regular occurrence. They are very protective over Germany," Wales told his parents.

"We can tell," they laughed.

"Shut up don't act like you guys aren't like that towards America," Saxony laughed.

"It's true," America shrugged.

"Well he is the baby of the family you should expect these things," Celt chided.

"I understand. I don't really pay them any mind," America laughed.

"You better learn to asshole," they all deadpanned at once making him shudder.

"Let's just get going," Bavaria diverted.

"Right," they agreed walking out to go to their cars and go home.

That was how their shopping trip went at the mall. Random and funny.

 **I'm back! Had to get my LCD screen on my laptop fixed this week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's just one of those random filler chapters I guess. Not much going on yet. Next few chapters there will be though.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4 Germania And His Babies**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

Germania has lived with his babies a total of two days and he learned several things. Germany was too adorable for word but he was also slightly evil. Bavaria deserved the attacks he got for harassing the two youngest brothers. Everyone likes picking at Saxony. Hesse mostly just stays out of things and casually watches the chaos of their family from the sidelines. The last thing is Prussia is extremely over protective of Germany.

Germania knew from day one he was overprotective of the adorable blonde he just didn't know he was this over protective. To the point he would try to commit murder. It all happened on his second day at their house. Saxony decided to take Germania out to show him around the area leaving the others behind. He was extremely amazed at how things were these days. He didn't know if he would be able to keep up with everything. After exploring and eating lunch at a nice restaurant they came home to Prussia sitting in the yard casually tossing a dangerous weapon in his hand like a ball. His other petting Germany's hair who had his head in his lap and sprawled out on his back basking in the sun like a cat. They got out of the car and walked to the pair.

"Prussia what are you doing," Saxony asked cautiously.

"The crazy neighbor threw a brick at West and it hit him in the head," Prussia shrugged.

"Asshole," Saxony frowned seeing the lump on his baby brother's head. "That doesn't explain why you're tossing that around."

"I'm waiting for him to come home so I can throw this fucking grenade at his head," Prussia deadpanned.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"WATCH ME!"

"PRUSSIA STOP PLAYING WITH EXPLOSIVES JUST SHOOT HIM OR STAB HIM! NO GRENADE," he scolded.

"Nein. I want him to suffer a terrible explosive death. Therefore, he gets no sympathy from me and he will be killed with a grenade."

"You do realize you'll be in deep shit with our boss, again right?!"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT SCARED OF HIM! UNLIKE YOU, COWARD," he cried pointing at him.

"YEAH COWARD," Germany cheered pointing at him as well.

"THIS IS WHY OUR LITTLE BRUDER IS FUCKING INSANE! BECAUSE OF YOU," Saxony screamed at Prussia.

"HE'S NOT INSANE HE IS MISUNDERSTOOD," Prussia defended.

"Neighbor is back," Germany piped up.

Prussia stood and got in a throwing position.

"NEIN," Saxony screeched tackling him. "GIVE ME THE FUCKING GRENADE YOU FUCKING PYSCHO," he roared.

"I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS," Prussia roared tumbling around with him as they struggled for the grenade.

Germany pointed and laughed watching them. Germania didn't even know what to think of the whole situation so he stood there and watched them. He pondered the fact Prussia was going to apparently make someone die by exploding, the fact Germany found the whole situation funny, and why the other two hadn't tried to stop Prussia earlier. Germany stopped laughing and he launched forward grabbing the grenade and chunked it into the sky. Germania was the sky light up with fire for a moment.

"You idiots knocked the pin out," Germany scowled crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you throw it at the neighbor," Prussia exclaimed.

"Hey you were the one that said you were throwing a grenade at him. I never said I was going to," Germany pointed out.

"He's got a point," Saxony piped up making Prussia scowl and pull his hair harshly.

"I don't care. The asshole needs to die for what he has done," Prussia said determined.

"YOU MADE THE SKY EXPLODE! YOU BASTARD," a voice yelled and a brick nailed Germany in the back of the head.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," Germany roared clutching his head then pulled out his gun and shot the man in the knee cap.

"THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE SECOND FUCKING TIME YOU HAVE DONE THIS! YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD," Prussia roared running to him and started strangling him.

Saxony swept Germany up and went for the house fussing over him. Germania stood there dumbfounded by the events that just took place. When he went inside and explained everything to Hesse he didn't even bat an eye.

"Yeah well it's just a normal day here," he deadpanned.

"NORMAL," Germania screeched shocked.

"Yeah weird random things always happen here. Didn't Saxony tell you?"

"Nein!"

"Well now you know. I usually just stay out of everything and watch how it plays out. It's the safest bet," he shrugged walking to the refrigerator and Bavaria fell out all beaten up.

"What," Germania could only manage.

"He smacked the lump on Germany's head earlier when Prussia was taking care of him," Hesse said looking at him.

Germania sat down holding his head.

"Are you people always this insane?"

"You say you people but you're one of us. You'll realize soon enough that our way of life is more fun and you'll be joining in."

"Dear God I hope not," Germania shuddered.


	6. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 5: Bombs And Family**

Germany groaned waking from a bomb blast. A nurse hovered over him.

"Hello Mr. Germany sir. Quite a blast you went through."

"My truck," he breathed. The bomb was in the back of it. "My God what if they had another one put in the car," he yelled horrified thinking of his family being injured since they were barrowing it.

He busted out of the hospital and ran toward home in his hospital scrubs they gave him knowing he hated the gowns. His arms, legs, torso, and chest were wrapped because of the burns. His ribs were broken, his neck was wrapped and stitched, his head was wrapped and stitched, his shoulder was dislocated and his nose was broken. He also had some bad bruising. He felt his vision blurring as he got there. He ran inside.

"HEY! ARE Y'ALL OKAY," he screamed looking around. "PRUSSIA! HEY! BAVARIA! SAXONY! HESSE! VATI! ARE YOU HOME," he yelled panicked then Prussia ran down the steps confused. Germany felt relieved seeing he was okay. "Big bruder," he croaked tears spilling as he approached and he hugged him.

"West?"

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered.

"West!"

"I'm so glad," Germany whispered before dark consumed him.

"West," a voice chanted softly in the distance of his mind.

He groaned and opened his eyes. Prussia frowned at him.

"Big bruder?"

"You're in trouble," Prussia said scowling.

"Nein," Germany said childishly and rolled over.

"I did not give you an option," Prussia said swatting his butt with each word making him whine at him. "Don't you whine at me," he said shaking a finger at him. Germany whined then bit his finger. Prussia smacked him shocked and Germany went into wild giggles. "You're such a brat," Prussia yelled laughing. Germany stuck his tongue out at him.

"Brat is awake?"

"Ja."

"Don't ever do that again," Hesse scolded.

"Can't make me," Germany said sticking his tongue out making him sputter.

"Germany you brat behave," he said laughing.

"Nein," he said with a toss of his head stubbornly.

"Germany!"

"NEIN!"

"Don't tell me nein!"

"NEIN!"

"Germany!"

"NEIN!"

"Do you want me to beat your ass?!"

"Nein!"

"Then stop telling me nein!"

"Nein," Germany said defiantly.

Then his eyes widened at the sharp painful swat that landed to his butt. He looked at Germania like a kicked puppy.

"Don't give me that look. You know better than to pull this shit! And listen to your older bruders more," he scolded. He was yanked into the bed and Germany was on top of him. "GERMANY," he roared struggling with him.

"You can't spank me Vati I'm too old. You aren't allowed to do it! You can't spank me! Stop being mean," Germany said trying to keep him pinned, his blue cornflower blue eyes wide with innocence.

"Germany get off me," he scolded.

"Nein not until you promise not to spank me," he whined like a child burying his face into his chest.

"I won't unless you deserve it," Germania said tapping his head fondly then laughed at the half growl half whine he got in response. Germany clearly didn't like that answer. "Germany you and your bruders are a pain in the ass. Even they still get them sometimes. So, you just have to be good and I won't punish you," he said affectionately.

His youngest child was his cutest. Germany lifted his head and pouted at him. Then huffed and tucked his head back under his chin. Germania kissed his head and held him awhile. Germany laid with him going in and out of a daze at different times. Germany went to the bathroom later then went to go do paperwork in his study. He opened his mouth making a noise of protest when arms scooped him up. He shoved at him.

"What do you think you're doing trying to work when you are injured my precious dear baby brother," Saxony sang whirling around and around fluidly through the room. Germany stopped struggling and went into laughter as his big brother kept being dumb and whirled and danced around the room with Germany cradled in his arms. Saxony soon was in his room and dumped him into bed. Germany blinked shocked having not noticed him taking him to his room. He scowled at him sulkily. Saxony laid down with him amused and cuddled him until he went to sleep.

Germany walked around his house quietly as everyone slept that night. He heard someone in the house he knew wasn't supposed to be there. He turned and dodged the knife slinging at his face. He hit him hard knocking him out in one blow. More men charged into the living room. Germany kicked the table over then kicked it again sending it flying at them and they dodged then blinked when he had two guns in his hands. Then noticed the compartment under the table that had held them. His cold blue eyes bored into them and he started firing when they went to shoot.

"Tell me," he said keeping one unharmed. "Who sent you," he questioned.

"I don't know," he cried.

"Wrong answer. You have five seconds," Germany said leveling his gun with the man's head. "O-n-e," he drawled threateningly walking toward him. "T-w-o."

"I don't know!"

"T-h-r-e-e."

"Mr. Adalard did! He told us to get rid of you so you can't guard your boss tomorrow at the convention," he wailed.

"The secretary?"

"JA," he screeched.

"Danke," Germany said brightly then shot him. The man gurgled blood shocked. "Oh you poor dear. You thought I would let you live did you," he cooed cupping his face. "I only need one alive and he's unconscious on my floor," he said darkly.

"You lied," he gurgled.

"I never said I wouldn't kill you. I just told you to tell you who sent you," he said with a laugh. "Do me a favor and die already," he said wrapping his hand around his windpipe. "You're annoying and wasting oxygen," he said coldly crushing his windpipe. He heard a groan from the floor. "Well would you look who decided to wake up,"  
he cheered whirling around to the man. "The thing about this gun. It's silent. No one will ever know who killed you. So tell me. Who sent you here," he said sitting on the man smiling pressing a gun to his head.

"Adalard," he croaked crying scared.

"Danke. You can live. I need someone to be alive," Germany said smiling then knocked him out again. He stood up and stretched. "Man, what a pain. It'll take a while to get all the blood off this hardwood," he tisked looking at the fifteen dead bodies in his living room like it was their fault. He heard a cough and pointed his gun at the stairs without looking.

"It's just me," Bavaria said.

"And," Germany deadpanned.

"STOP POINTING THE GUN AT ME BRAT," he screeched.

"Nein," he said bored then squeezed the trigger earning a scream. He turned and laughed adorably. "You should know I'm out of bullets Bavaria," he said grinning like a child.

The five were torn between cowering from the person that could act so cute after murdering fifteen people or gushing about how cute he was period. Germany cocked his head to the side cutely when they screamed silently in fear when they made their decision.

"Y'all are funny," he said grinning bigger flashing his dimples.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A PHSYCHO MURDERER! YOU'RE MY PSYCHO MURDERER AND YOU'RE FUCKING ADORABLE," Prussia screeched diving on him putting him in a fit of adorable giggles.

They called their boss's security. They took the bodies and the one live man then Prussia cleaned the blood and such up after making Germany go to bed.

The next day Germany woke and noticed he slept in. Passed the convention. His alarm was unplugged. He looked up when Saxony walked in with his medication bottles for his burns.

"You five turned off my alarms?!"

"Ja. Your boss was safe. Security got the guy before he could attack."

Germany shook snarling.

"Germany, we did it for your health," he said but only earned more shaking. "Germany! Stop being angry!"

The others walked in and tried to talk him down from his anger then he burst into tears.

"They were giving away free puppies to everyone and I was going to get one and you five ruined it," he wailed throwing himself back and hid under the covers.

"Germany your boss dropped this off," Hesse said laughing throwing a fluffy puppy on him.

His hand shot out from under the covers and pulled the puppy under it with him. They heard a few sniffles signaling the cease of his crying then childish cooes toward the puppy.

"Are you being moody because you are hurting," Prussia asked amused.

"I'm hungry and hurting bruder," he whined in response.

"Well then I'll just have to take care of my hungry and hurting baby bruder won't I," he cooed.

"Awww. What a good big bruder. You love your good big bruder," Folkert teased to Germany.

"Ja," he said quietly.

"More than your other ones," Germania teased wickedly.

"Ja."

"HEY," the other three screeched and his head peered out of the covers.

"What," he snapped giving them a mean look.

"Rude!"

"Get over it."

"Germany who do you love more. Doggies or Prussia," Bavaria challenged.

Germany creased his brows thinking about it making them burst into laughter.

"KLEINER," Prussia screeched offended.

"But I love doggies so much big bruder," Germany cried innocently. Prussia dove on him gushing about how cute he was for yelling that with such an innocent face. Germany laughed at him. "I love big bruder more," Germany said quietly after a minute.

"I know you do west," Prussia said fondly. Then peppered his face in kisses for a second. "I love you too," he said simply then laughed when Germany's face nuzzled against his.

His silent demand for more kisses. Prussia laughed adoringly and planted more to his face. He clung to him in his sleep after eating breakfast. He loved cuddles so much. Not that he would ever admit it. Nor did he have to. Prussia would always accept his silent demands and cuddle him all he wanted. As would the other four.


	7. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 6: Baby Brother Luddie**

Gisil, Christoph, Theodo, and Gilbert didn't spend much time with Ludwig when he moved back in with them and their father. They had all changed. Though three years later when he was sixteen they had matured finally and wanted to spend time with him but he shut them out. Gisil, Christoph, and Theodo were eighteen in a grade above him. Gilbert seventeen in his grade since Ludwig skipped a grade. Ludwig had changed over the years. He was more carefree and wasn't as stern as before. But he still looked intimidating as hell. Ludwig was helping a boy in his class his second week of junior year in the living room for a test. Folkert said they had to stay down there so he could be sure no funny business was going on. Folkert answered the door when knocking sounded.

"Hello. I'm Liam Kirkland. A friend of Ludwig's. May I come in," he asked politely despite his delinquent looks.

He had dark shredded jeans a black tight shirt with some band on it black and red sneakers double helix in each ear along with simple small men hoop earrings in his ear lobes. His nose was pierced and so was his tongue. He was six feet five and built. His ginger hair was shaggy and messy and his green eyes were sharp and intimidating.

"Of course. Ludwig has talked about you and your brothers several times," Folkert said letting him in.

"Thank you, sir," he said and went to the living room. Folkert went to go back to making dinner. Gilbert and the other three were playing video games.

"What are you doing here," Ludwig snapped.

"I heard you were giving this guy help. I came because if you're going to tutor people you should really be nice to your best friend and tutor him too," he pouted.

"Arthur didn't ask for my help," Ludwig said coldly.

"Oh! Oh, it hurts," Liam cried clutching his heart.

"Would you shut up and sit down or leave?"

"I'll be good," he laughed sitting by him.

"I reeeaalllyyy highly doubt that," Ludwig deadpanned.

"You're so mean to me gosh," Liam said clinging to him.

"Off. I'm busy," he said pushing him away.

"Ludwig, I made snacks for your guests," Folkert called a few minutes later. "Come up and get them!"

"Ja Vati," he called going up stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Derek," Liam said coldly once Ludwig disappeared. "Do us both a favor and never show your face around here again," Liam said eyes threatening.

"I have a right to have a tutor," he said trembling and Liam barked a laugh coldly.

"Oh no. That's not why your here. You want to get in his pants," Liam said leaning toward him smirking. "I heard about the bet you and the football team had because you all find Luddie very very sexy," he said grabbing his face in his hand. "You all bet which one that can get him to sleep with you can have him. But you need to understand you can't have him."

"What are you his guard dog," he snapped. "Ludwig makes his own choices."

"Ludwig is oblivious to all of you. I'm not a guard dog Derek. I'm just possessive over what's mine," he smiled hand drifting down. "And when you go and try to fuck with my Luddie's feelings I get really pissed off. I find out you even put an arm around him I'll fucking break it got that? You do realize what I've been doing all day right?! Which is only reason you got this far," he sneered hand around his throat.

"So, the rumors were true you beat up the football team one by one," he asked trembling. "You broke all their noses!"

"I did. Do I need to break yours next," he asked threateningly.

"No. I'll leave him alone," he whimpered.

"Thatta boy you're smart," he said letting go.

"But you do realize. That it's just not the football team crushing on him Liam. Every gay or bi guy in our school wants in his pants."

"I'm not blind," Liam scoffed.

"I'm just wondering how long it is you'll be able to protect him," he hummed smirking at the ginger.

"I'm not the only one that watches out for him you know. My brothers love him like their own little brother and are very protective," he smiled evilly. "But if I find out someone actually gets to make a move I'll hospitalize them," he said threateningly. "Why don't you be a good boy and spread around that Ludwig Beilschmidt is off limits," he hummed eyes very scary and intimidating.

Ludwig came down suddenly with snacks.

"Ludwig my mother called and I have to go home. Thank you for your time," Derek said getting up with his stuff trembling at the wild threatening aura around Liam.

"Oh. Ok," he said watching him leave. "Now there's too many snacks," he pouted eyeing them and his brothers facepalmed at how cute he was.

"I'll eat them come sit down," Liam dismissed.

"Fatass."

"Stop being mean to me," Liam laughed pulling him over to sit.

"OI," Gisil said sharply later making them peer over at him. "More studying less grabbing," He said eyes boring into Liam's.

"Make me," he challenged smirking then a foot plowed into the side of his head making him fall to the side.

"Oh, I'll make you alright. Stop being grabby with him or I'll crush your skull," Gilbert said rubbing his heel into his skull roughly.

"You already are," Liam complained with a whine.

"Bruder. Liam can't help it. Physical contact makes his mind not wander."

"WHO FED YOU THAT BULLSHIT," Gilbert screeched at him and innocent sparkling aura around a confused Ludwig shined brightly.

"Liam said it and his bruders said it was true."

"Ludwig," Gilbert said patting his head sighing. "I really need to teach you to be more aware of your surroundings."

"Don't do this I like my cutie oblivious," Liam hissed sitting up snatching him into his lap.

"I don't understand," Ludwig pouted.

"You just sit here and keep being cute," Liam said making Ludwig raise an elegant eyebrow at him. "Perfect," Liam praised. He was stolen. "Hello Mr. Beilschmidt," he said politely. "OW," he yelled when he whacked him over the head.

"Dinner is ready. You can stay. But keep your hands off my angel," he said strutting away with Ludwig in his arms giggling about Liam being hit.

"Fine," he groaned and followed them amused at the father's overprotectiveness.

His brothers were amused when Liam teased him and Ludwig slammed his hands on the table leaning over it crying out insults and threats cutely. Liam kept teasing him getting him more and more agitated as they laughed at his cute frustrated insults. His voice cracked in one and he started sniveling scrubbing at his eyes pitifully yelling out swears. Liam clearly pushed him to his limit there was such thing as to much teasing.

"Luddie," he groaned rushing over. "I'm sorry," he cooed repeatedly cuddling him close as he sniveled into his chest. "I'm sorry I pushed your buttons too much. I didn't mean to," he cooed.

Ludwig nodded understanding. He blinked cutely being snatched away. Gisil held him close looking murderous. Gilbert attacked Liam with a screech that made Ludwig go into a fit of wild giggles over him being attacked so suddenly. He giggled cutely when they kept smacking Liam for random things over the rest of the day or keeping him trapped away from him in their laps. After Liam left they all made an agreement to protect their adorable brother the rest of his life from perverts. No man alive was goo enough for their angel.

 **This one is an example of what you can do as well. You can request high school or human chapters. You don't have to only request for chapters about them in their country version or anything. You can request them being a normal human family or whatever.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Note: Also, again please request after chapter ten. I said on chapter one I won't do them if you leave them before then because to me it just feels like I was ignored or not respected enough to listen. Or maybe the note wasn't noticed I'm not leaving that possibility out. So, if you have a request after chapter ten you can leave them. I want the first ten chapters more of my ideas so people can get a feel of how I write and make their decision on if they like the style or not. And again, one request per chapter each please! Thank you in advance!**

 **Chapter 7: Celt and Scotland Bonding**

"So, tell me more about the darling little brats you oh so adore so I can catch up on their personalities to understand them better," Celt smiled petting Ireland's head who was flopped over on the couch sleeping head in Celts lap.

"Alright but no blaming me for their crazy tendencies," Scotland said petting England who was in his lap napping.

"I'll blame your mother."

"That'll work," Scotland grinned.

"I HEARD THAT," she called from the kitchen where she was cooking with Wales.

They laughed in response. Scotland settled England in a more comfortable position as he turned to face more toward their father.

"Alright so first I'll start with Ireland. He can be a bit of an ass sometimes but he is truly sweet when his guard is down. He loves picking on England and Wales which more often than not earns him some punches thrown at him. Though he picks on them he does adore them with all his heart and they adore him. He's more sensitive than he lets on and he probably has the biggest heart out of all of us. Cuddling his adorable Fiancé is his favorite thing to do. Romance with lots of mushy stuff in it is his favorite books and movies though he'll deny it. Ireland is also a closet pervert but don't let Germany fool you if he didn't like Ireland's sexual advances he would have left him by now he just likes to play innocent and against it to harass Ireland. Seriously don't even enter his room without knocking when Germany is over. I'm permanently scarred when I made that mistake once. I never knew dirty talk that bad would ever leave Ireland when he was going at it with Germany on his bed," he shuddered at the end.

"Right so no opening his door ever," Celt shuddered.

"He's also very overprotective of those he loves. He's lovable, hardworking, nurturing, goofy, playful, violent, caring, sensitive, and responsible when he needs to be. I wouldn't trade the brat for the world. Even if he mentally scarred me and encourages England to blow things up."

"Alright so tell me about North next," Celt smiled planting a kiss on Ireland's forehead.

"North is the calmer out of the two. He's the younger twin yet he's more mature than Ireland. Though sometimes you can't see it when he's encouraging England to do violent illegal things or just encouraging him to prank everyone. He's England's partner in crime but he's subtle where you don't really expect it to be him that has stirred our crazy brat into doing insane shit. He's also really protective over Ireland. Anyone who insults Ireland if they're not family will be stabbed. Probably thirty times with a butcher knife. North isn't afraid to show how sensitive he can be and he loves to be loved on when he's sad. He spends all night talking to his crazy albino boyfriend until he falls asleep so don't ever interrupt him or he will get violent. He's not really a pervert per say but he says some pretty smutty stuff to Prussia when he's in the mood to go wrestle on the bed for a couple of hours."

"Please stop talking about their sex life you're scarring me," Celt whined.

"Hey it makes them who they are. Wales is the purest one out of all of us."

"So england…"

"He can be a little horndog when he wants to be," Scotland said depressed aura around him then started muttering a chant about killing America.

"Back on North," Celt said patting his shoulder weakly.

"Anyways North loves fire. Try to limit his access to it or he'll go burn something down. He loves horror movies and scaring people. The little psycho has no conscience when he is in the scaring mood. He nearly gave China a heart attack at the meeting a few months ago. He's also very into cooking more than everyone else. It brings him joy for some reason. Honestly, I think it's mostly because he gets to use sharp objects and play with fire," he shrugged. "Basically, to sum him up he's more of the calm one in the family, he's very analytical, loves martial arts, reads the mood better than most, very affectionate, playing, protective, and creative."

"Alright so now let me know about Wales," Celt nodded.

"Ew," Scotland said playfully.

"I CAN HEAR YOU," Wales exclaimed from the kitchen.

"I MUSHY GUSHY LOVE YOU," Scotland called.

"AWWW I LOVE YOU TOO YOU BUTT," Wales cheered making Scotland and Celt laugh.

"So, Wales is the most dramatic one in the house and the most sensitive. Though he takes our teasing like a champ and even hits us back with something worse when he is feeling sassy. He is like a mother hen towards England most of the time when he isn't being the crazy brat's partner in crime. He and North share that role. One time he brought home a possessed sheep that tried to murder everyone. We killed it and gave him this darling little goat that shouldn't really be in the house right now," he said jabbing a thumb at the little goat prancing around in the room.

"HE WANTED TO FROLIC!"

"IN THE HOUSE," Scotland questioned laughing at Wales' excuse.

"YES!"

"Anyways he is the purest in this house like I said. He obliviously evades Canada's advances sometimes. He probably cries dramatically like three times a week. Has a freakishly huge pain tolerance for some reason, and is the better expert with guns. If he considers you a threat he can be one of the scariest people in this house when he snaps. He loves to cuddle and receive affection from people he's closest too. He can be a bit too protective sometimes. Like England he has an obsession with animals. Despite what he says he loves to fight. He is not a pacifist as he claims. He's not the best at regular spells but protection or summoning weapons spells he is a pro at. He loves night time the most because he likes looking at the stars. He's bad with scary stuff don't ever let him watch a horror movie he'll be terrified for a week. He also loves romance books and movies the most," Scotland informed. "Summing him up simply he's dramatic, loving, crazy, sensitive, violent, funny, and adorable."

"I feel like I'll regret asking this now but what about England?"

"England is in his own category. Like I said he can be a little horn dog even though he looks like he's the most innocent person ever. We caught him and America so it traumatized me to think my baby brother was not innocent. He loves animals which is why we have damn zoo practically, he is playful as a little kid, he loves cuddling and kisses, he's not good with scary things either you might even find him climbing into your bed, he doesn't like showing when he's sad and thinks tears making him weak, he loves violence and is a damn psycho, he's extremely good at blowing things up, I've seen him blow up things with just a lighter and a gum wrapper."

"How in the hell?!"

"I DON'T KNOW," Scotland exclaimed. "He's also very accident prone keep your eye on him, he loves action movies and books, loves martial arts, he tends to attract perverts so watch out for that, he does have an innocent oblivious side to him, he's very sweet when he wants to be, and also can be very scary at the same time. Sometimes he thinks he is a burden and tries to do everything alone. Other times he can look like a kicked puppy and ask for help. Probably the most adorable person you will ever meet in your life. Summing him up he's extremely loving, caring, playful, violent, creative, silly, crazy, dangerous, and adorable. He's my favorite brat."

"I'M SO OFFFENDED," Wales sounded.

"SHUT UP WALES NO YOU AREN'T," Scotland laughed.

"I THOUGHT ABOUT BEING OFFENDED!"

"I'M SURE YOU DID!"

"So, after listening to all of their descriptions I have a pretty good idea on who they are. What's left is you. I'll tell you what I picked up about you by how you talked about them and interacted with Wales. You are very loving and caring with your family. You're protective over them. You adore all of them more than just a big brother you've been a father to them since I was gone. You probably love mushy gushy romance just as much as the other two. You're affectionate and playful. Seem to love fighting and martial arts as well from the spark in your eyes when you talked about them liking it. Seem to know your ways around a weapon and magic from the way you spoke. You protect them as much as possible and tend to shield them from anything you think is a threat. A really big softy for family. Pretty easy going and relaxed but you can be dramatic sometimes. Sensitive in your own way and depending on the situation. Seem to be very proud of your little brothers. Summing you up you're fatherly, protective, loving, adoring, kind, strong, easy going but also serious, playful, and someone I'm extremely proud of for taking such good care of these brats. YOU'RE my favorite brat," he smiled leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," he smiled blushing slightly.

"So cute," he teased leaning against him and started teasing him about being his cute baby until a head headbutted him in the forehead.

"ENGLAND," Scotland exclaimed.

"Mine. I won't give him to you. Even if you are our dad," England scowled cutely at Celt.

"What is your head made out of?! Stone?! You brat that hurt," Celt exclaimed as Scotland started laughing hysterically hugging his adorable baby brother.

"Dummy papa," England pouted.

"STOP BEING CUTE," he wailed hugging him. "I'M TRYING TO BE MADE HERE YOU BRAT!"

"You can never stay mad at him. He's too cute," Scotland said amused.

"Very true," Celt agreed.

 **I'm back! I'm going to update again at least by tomorrow. Gotta make up for not posting in June! I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 8: Highschool version of the Kirklands**

It was the last day before their parents got back from vacation. Allistor was in charge and he just let his little brothers do whatever they wanted as long as it was legal. They were eating lunch when knocking sounded. Liam opened the door. A tall muscular, blonde haired, blue eyed teen grinned at him.

"Hi I'm Alfred. Is Arthur here?"

"Yeah," he said slowly then led him to the dining room.

"Artie!"

"It's Arthur," he bellowed glaring but a pout was forming.

"You forgot I said I was taking you out."

"You forgot I laughed in your face and walked away saying no."

"Do I ever listen to you," Alfred asked scooping him up.

"Put me down," he bellowed hitting him Alfred laughing.

"No way dude we're going out," he said running for the door with Arthur yelling and hitting.

"Have fun," Dylan called grinning.

"Fuck you," Arthur yelled then the door shut. They laughed.

"So, who is that Alfred guy," Liam laughed. They went silent.

"We thought you knew," they said at the same time.

"Well this is just great! We let someone we don't know kidnap our brother," Liam exclaimed.

"Damn we're terrible," Séamus frowned.

"I blame Liam," Allistor deadpanned.

"Good me too," Dylan agreed.

"HEY!"

"Well you let him in," Dylan scolded.

"Well you let him take Artie," Liam countered.

"No!"

"Yes!"

They argued back and forth on whose fault it was for a while. Hours later Eliza sent them a video. Allistor played it. She was obviously stalking the pair she found which was Arthur and Alfred. Alfred ran off to buy them something sweet from a stand. Arthur watched him go a small smile on his face. It disappeared when a teen kept flirting with him while Alfred was away. Arthur kept making smart ass remarks making them laugh listening to him.

"Come on baby play nice," the teen said snatching him close and placing a hand on his butt.

Arthur's fist clenched and they knew he was about to knock this guy out. Then Alfred appeared snarl on his face punching the teen hard in the jaw making his release Arthur and hit the pavement.

"I was going to do that you stupid," Arthur yelled. Alfred ignored him and dragged him along. Arthur stumbled after him. "Hey! I was talking to you! Slow down you big jack ass! Alfred! Hey! WOULD YOU STOP?! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU'RE PROBLEM," he screamed digging his heels into the pavement yanking back. Alfred whirled on him.

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?! WHAT'S YOURS?! WHY YOU NOT JUST AS PISSED AS ME?!"

"I AM PISSED BUT I'M NOT GOING TO ACT LIKE A JACK ASS OVER IT!"

"YOU'RE ALWAY A JACK ASS!"

"FUCK YOU! I'M GOING HOME!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD," Arthur screamed when his arm was released and stomped from him. "YOU'RE A FUCKING JERK," Arthur yelled back at him as he went voice cracking with tears. Alfred sighed and went to him and grabbed his arm.

"Alright I'm a jack ass and a jerk. I'm sorry, please don't go home yet."

"Why were you so pissy at me?!"

"I didn't mean to be. I was just really pissed off at that guy."

"Why did you get so mad?"

"Because I like you Arthur," he said leaning down.

"I would hope so we're best friends after all," Arthur said smiling making them face palm and start laughing. Alfred's eye twitched.

"ARE YOU THAT DENSE?! I SWEAR ARTHUR IF YOU..." he was cut off by Arthur's evil laughter. He growled then crashed his lips onto his. Arthur froze face going red. Alfred pulled away smirking at the little squeak he got. "I won't stop until you kiss back," he cooed then did it again. Arthur shut his eyes after a few second and stood on his toes deepening the kiss. Alfred drew him closer arms around his waist Arthur's around his neck. Alfred pulled back after a moment and smiled. "Wanna be boyfriends?"

"Sure," Arthur said with a laugh then got on his toes again trying to get another kiss.

"Work for it baby," Alfred teased not leaning down for him. Arthur punched him in the stomach. He doubled over groaning then Arthur knelt and kissed his lips smirking. Alfred laughed and groaned into the kiss. They got back up and Alfred grabbed his hand. "Want dinner?"

"You're buying," Arthur said bumping him with his shoulder.

"Of course," Alfred said leading the way. The video went off.

"Awww we get to do the shovel talk," Allistor commented.

"Yaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Liam cheered.

"First time ever," Séamus cheered.

"Shovel! Shovel! Shovel," Dylan cheered.

Hours later Arthur got home late that night. He slipped in and walked through the living room quietly. The light flicked on. Allistor's grin dropped seeing the hickie on his neck.

"You brat! You can't let him mark your neck," he screeched running at him.

Arthur ran in wild giggles. He chased him around the house ranting wildly about men being evil and Arthur should know better than to let one mark him. Arthur laughed harder when the others started chasing him around too. When Scott and Athena got home the next morning the boys were piled on each other in the floor in a dead sleep.

"Do we even want to know?"

"No," Athena decided guiding him away.

 **I'm back! Wooooo! Alright so for sure in two days at the latest I'll have five more chapters for this story I'm working on it guys. I've been updating my stories on here as well as getting back to putting my stories on Archive of our own so it'll be at two places. I still haven't finished putting the UK brothers chapters on there. So I'm trying to go back and do that as well so my mind is scattered but for the next few days I'm going to focus on this story post more chapters on the others site for UK Brothers and then get back to updating more of these stories. Like I said I'm not changing anything plot wise about the chapters on the other site. All I'm doing is correcting grammar then posting it. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 9: A Family Brought Back Together**

Folkert and his four boys moved back to the city they lived in a several years ago. They were glad that much didn't change. Everything was just as they remembered it. They sat at a table and read the menu. A deep voice asked what they'd like to drink. Gilbert looked up as he responded and saw a blonde haired tall muscular blue-eyed teen definitely German. Gilbert noticed his black eye and two bruises on his face. The teen blinked and stared tilting his head.

"Vater? I didn't know you were moving back," he said looking at Folkert.

"I was surprising you. That's why I haven't said much the past week."

"Well it worked I'm definitely surprised. Especially at how ugly he got," he said pointing at Theodo.

"I know such a shame," Folkert agreed.

"You two are jerks," Theodo exclaimed making them laugh.

"You got bigger Kleiner not the small runt I used to have to beat mean bullies up for," Gilbert said smiling.

"Ja I guess."

"You guess? Bro you're huge!"

"Danke," he said with a laugh.

They chatted a minute as he wrote down what they wanted to drink. Six teen boys went rushing by laughing with a worker mad at them.

"Bye Luddie," one said kissing his cheek quickly as he ran.

"Food was great," the other said copying him.

By the fourth he was trying to keep the last two way cussing at them and threatening to cut their intestines out and choke them with them but they eventually both got him on different cheeks and ran. He glared after them.

"Who were they," Christoph asked.

"Idiots wanting to die."

"You friends with them," Theodo asked.

"No, they just go to my school and like to bug me," he grumbled.

"He means they all have a crush on his and sexually harass him trying to earn his affections," the worker that had chased them said walking by.

"Would you just go do your job and not butt in Liam!"

"You are so mean to me!"

"Oh yeah, I know I am, now go away," he said waving him off.

"What if I wanted to stay," he exclaimed latching onto him.

"Bruder you were wrong. Beat him up I still need you to do that for me every now and then," Ludwig said to Gilbert. Liam hung his mouth open in mock offense.

"Stop trying to get your brother to beat me up or I'll get my brother to beat you up," he said childishly.

"Then I'll just get your own little brother to beat him up he always beats on Allistor anyways."

"Yeah Artie is mean like that."

"Why were you chasing the six idiots before anyways?"

"They were flirting with Artie."

"And he didn't kill them?"

"Well he tried but Alfred held him back when he picked up the knife."

"Kill joy."

"I know!"

"Well I'm going to get their drinks," he said pointing and walking away. Liam smiled and took a few steps then a hand caught his.

"By the way Liam was it? Do you happen to know how Luddie gets those bruises," Folkert asked?

"He says he fights with people at school a lot. Which is weird cause I'm almost always around him and I don't ever see anyone even think of looking at him the wrong way. But I guess it's because I'm around him and they know I'd beat them before he could but a lot worse. He holds back a lot at the times I do see him fight. He's huge as hell but really he's a giant teddy bear he hates fighting and he secretly loves hugs and cuddles no matter how much he denies it and even punches his boyfriend when he tries."

"He hits his boyfriend when he cuddles with him," Gisil laughed.

"Well his boyfriend is a dick that could be why he's always mad at him and won't cuddle with him. He never hits me or my brothers when we're affectionate with him. I mean look at Artie!" he said pointing. They looked a smaller blonde hanging onto him dramatically and Ludwig working still but reached and ruffled his hair. "See doesn't care when we do it. That's why I'm assuming his boyfriend is too much of a dick to cuddle with."

"Does his boyfriend ever get really mad and hit him that you know of?"

"No, he wouldn't even dare. The one time he ever raised his hand to slap him I broke his wrist. So, I know he didn't make those bruises Luddie would tell me. But if he is the one doing it he'll be in the hospital soon."

"Do you think it is people at school then," Folkert asked.

Maybe but his mom isn't so great and she brings weird men home a lot so I worry its them he is fighting with. Several times I have walked in on him fighting with one of her one-night stands or boyfriend. So, you better get custody of him sir, it's not a healthy situation," he said looking at Folkert.

"Ja danke I will," Folkert frowned.

Liam walked off to go take more orders then Ludwig came with their drinks Arthur still clinging to him.

"I remember you," he yelled jabbing a finger in Gilbert's face.

"Oh my gosh I remember you too," Gilbert yelled diving to his feet and they both hugged dramatically.

"We never got married!"

"Let's do it tomorrow!"

"Ok!"

"Yaayyyy," Arthur cheered.

They all started laughing at the two crazy friends.

"But first I have to tell Allie," he said grabbing his arm as he was walking by. "Allie I'm getting married tomorrow."

"No you're not," Allistor said simply then walked away.

"Says you," Gilbert screamed after him.

"He can't get married if you're dead think this through," Allistor called casually.

"You jerk!"

"Good to see you too again Gilbert," he said laughing then disappeared into the kitchen.

"He's always ruining my love life," Arthur sighed dramatically.

"We'll find a way around him. We belong together!"

"Yes!"

The others laughed for several minutes at their teasing.

"Are you five ready to order," Ludwig asked finally.

"No not really," Folkert admitted.

"You people are so slow!"

"Hey!"

"I'm coming back in three minutes be ready! Gah," he said in fake anger throwing his arms up.

"Fine we will," Theodo said in mock anger crossing his arms.

"Good," he said walking away Arthur on his heels again.

They laughed and started reading the menu. When he came back they ordered what they wanted, though Theodo acted like he didn't know what he wanted until Ludwig hit him in the head with the other menus repeatedly until he finally gave his order making the others laugh at the pair.

"Ludwig, do you want to move in with us," Folkert asked after they were done eating and about to leave.

Ludwig was done with his shift and walking out the door with them. He peered at Folkert innocently.

"Ja," he whispered.

"I'll handle everything. Don't worry about it. Don't feel guilty. You need to do what's best for you," Folkert said hugging him.

"I'll see you soon Vati," he smiled.

"You bet," Folkert agreed as the others hugged him goodbye.

 **To be continued at a later date. I want it to be short but I also want it to be like a story in its own way. Maybe like three or four chapters long. But I'll figure out what to do with it later. It was a spur of the moment type of idea.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 10: My Artie**

Allistor looked over when Arthur came into the car crying from school. Allistor hugged him confused.

"I'm not the smartest anymore Allie! A new kid made me look dumb in front of everyone," he sobbed. Allistor knew how proud Arthur was at being top in his first-grade class.

"Shh Artie I bet you'll beat him tomorrow," Allistor tried.

"He beat me in kick ball too Allie," he blubbered and Allistor sputtered. No one could beat Arthur in kick ball not even him.

"Well he's stupid and all it was is luck! He just got lucky," Allistor exclaimed.

"Really," Arthur sniffed.

"Yeah!"

Athena smiled at her two boys amused then the others climbed in and started reassuring Arthur it was a fluke. Allistor, Liam and Seamus were in the first grade too age seven almost eight. They had failed kindergarten together. Which is why they were in separate classes now. They are triplets Allistor being the oldest, Liam second, Seamus third. Arthur and Dylan are twins age six almost seven and were very smart for their age. Especially Arthur. She and Scott were dating still not married and lived in separate houses but lived close by. Arthur stayed with his father wanting to be sure he wasn't lonely and on nights he worked late he stayed the night with his mom. Athena didn't have a problem with that because they were close by and the boys saw each other every day. He ran to his dad being dropped off yelling angrily about Alfred. Scott started acting angry too encouraging Arthur's mean insults Athena laughing.

"What does he look like?! I'll beat him up!"

"You can't beat up a little boy daddy," Arthur yelled grinning.

"Why not?"

"Cause you're big!"

"I am no such thing I am small like you!"

"No you're not!"

"But I'm smaller! You're bigger and holding me right now!"

"No I'm not! You're holding me! You're bigger!"

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Oh...Well what if I wanted to be small?"

"You can't be!"

"I can't?!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you're daddy!"

"Oh...Well when you put it that way. I guess I won't beat up Alfred," Scott sighed.

"I would hope not." Athena laughed.

Scott did too. They're relationship was complicated both being very young so they didn't live together. Athena had gotten pregnant with the boys at sixteen. Then again with the other two at seventeen. Scott was twenty-five and she was twenty-four. He owned a farm now though given to him by his father who moved away. He raised cows and horses and worked a full-time job. He was already teaching the boys to ride horses. Arthur knew the most since he lived there and loved everything about horses. When Allistor was ten they broke up and his mom moved off with them, Arthur saying he wouldn't go with them. Saying he wanted to stay with their dad. They didn't see him when he stopped visiting after he was thirteen. He had a huge fight with their mom and they never seen him after that. When Allistor was sixteen his dad and mom were dating again both more mature and still loved each other. When he was seventeen they got married privately in a court house and next thing he knew they were moving again. When they were unpacking that day and he heard the door open.

"Put me down you dumbass I can walk," a voice howled.

"Sure, you can Artie," a voice laughed in response.

They went down after more arguing sounded their dad laughing taking a small teen from the others arms and putting him on the couch.

"What happened," Athena asked coming down.

"Oh, it's nothing ma'am Artie and I were racing back home and he fell and twisted his ankle. So, I carried him the rest of the way so he's pissed," the big muscular teen laughed.

"Because I could walk!"

"But you said ow when you got up," he cooed.

"Because it hurts but I can still walk! You didn't have to carry me!"

"Yes, I did. I can't let you just go and cause yourself pain. As your rival that's my job," Alfred teased leaning over him smirking. Arthur hit him glaring. Alfred laughed. "Just kidding. You're a bastard but I wouldn't ever hurt you on purpose."

"Wish I could say the same," Arthur counter then punched him in the gut.

Alfred doubled over groaning. Arthur pushed him down and crossed his arms glaring at him while his dad started prodding at his ankle. He smiled amused at his son then took his shoe off earning a hiss.

"Twisted it pretty bad. You'll need to rest it awhile," he hummed then got up and went and got wrap then wrapped it then put ice on it making him prop it up. Arthur huffed annoyed pout on his face. Scott grinned and ruffled his hair. Alfred lifted his legs and sat on the couch laying them back in his lap and start flipping channels on the tv.

"Who said you could stay," Arthur accused.

"No one. I just decided it. Deal with it," Alfred smirked then went back to watching tv.

"Whatever," Arthur grumbled turning his head looking at the tv. Then caught sight of his amused brothers. "Allie!" he cheered scrambling up and went to run to him. He flinched making a small noise of pain when he took the first two steps then was startled when arms were scooping him up.

"Geeze you're dumber than you look. Stop walking on it," Alfred snapped then handed him over when Allistor rushed over.

He cuddled his brother close both chattering away while the others were yelling at Arthur for only yelling for Allistor which resulted in making him make fun of them laughing. Soon they all were crushing him in a hug laughing then put him back on the couch and Alfred propped his legs back up in his lap. Arthur watched tv with him making rude comments about his show of choice. They bickered back and forth everyone amused.

They knew things were going to a whole lot more entertaining with the pair around. They were something else already arguing like an old married couple.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 11: My Artie part 2**

The next day at school they registered and Alfred and Matthew were to show them around. They went down the sidewalk leading to gym later and saw two teens walking one carrying a crate limping over examining his nails. Alfred sped up his pace then went running.

"What are you doing," he yelled.

"Carrying gym supplies," Arthur said turning and looking up at him like he was stupid.

"Why isn't he doing it?!"

"He's being a bum," Arthur shrugged.

"Hey shut up," the other said looking at him.

"No, you shut up," Alfred snapped grabbing his collar snarling. "You should have helped! He's hurt and all you are is trash for not helping him!"

Arthur looked between the two eyes big.

"Alfred that's enough! I'm not hurt bad so drop it! I'm fine!"

"You shouldn't be carrying that stupid! You should make someone else do it for you! God you're so stupid! Put it down!"

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"You are stupid! Stop pushing yourself! It's pointless," Alfred yelled then let go of the other teen who walked away glaring. "Give it here!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"I can do it!"

"No, you can't!"

"STOP SAYING THAT," Arthur exploded looking up at him tears threatening to fall. "STOP SAYING IT'S POINTLESS WHEN I DO THINGS! STOP SAYING I CAN'T DO IT! STOP SAYING FOR ME TO NOT PUSH MYSELF! STOP ACTING LIKE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO DO THINGS LIKE THIS BUT YOU ARE! STOP! BECAUSE WHEN YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT IT MAKES ME SAD," he screamed tears falling now. "BECAUSE WHEN YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT IT'S LIKE YOU'RE SAYING I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR RIVAL! I AM GOOD ENOUGH! I CAN DO IT! I'M STILL YOUR RIVAL SO STOP SAYING THAT STUFF," he finished glaring up at him through the tears then his limp quivered when he took the crate. "I can..."

"I know," Alfred said laying a hand on his head. "But you don't need to," he said hand sliding down and his thumb swiped away his tears gently. "Stop crying. I didn't mean you weren't good enough when I say those things. I mean stop before you get hurt. You'll run yourself into the ground that way so stop. Because I worry about you. Ok? Now let's go to the gym. This is heavy," Alfred said carrying it with both hands leading the way. Arthur stared after him a minute then hurried after him protesting away demanding for him to give it back. "No way," Alfred said over and over laughing dodging his grabs making him yell at him. But his brothers could see the glow back in his eyes.

"Hmmm so that's how it is? Falling in love with his rival huh," Allistor hummed walking with them.

"They'll never admit it though," Matthew said smiling. "They're so fun to watch. Competing away and taking care of each other. It's sweet. Adorable even."

"Well he better be good to our little Artie."

"He tries his best."

"Good."

They caught up to them and Allistor scooped Arthur up and kissed his forehead making him stop and start clinging snuggling his face against his clearly wanting big brother affection after all these years. Allistor smiled at that amused. Arthur let him carry him around through the school day Alfred sputtering shocked.

"What do you expect? That's big brother for you little brothers love when big brothers spoil them," Matthew said amused. "Just look at Luddie for example," he said making Alfred look over and saw Ludwig riding on Gilberts back asleep Gilbert smiling adoringly talking to his friends. "Since when does he ever do that? Never unless it's Gilbert."

"True," Alfred laughed amused.

In Arts/music class the teacher said they'd be going over music. He started playing on his guitar demanding if anyone knew the song and if they did not to say the name start singing the words and as the class realized what it was everyone had to sing. Everyone stayed silent.

"Arthur, I said sing not sway to it," he yelled laughing.

"I like swaying," he protested.

"Well no one else has a clue what it is so far so sing it!"

Arthur started singing jumper. The teacher's eyes widened. The class stared in awe. He swayed singing along eyes shut while the class was mesmerized by his voice. He opened them after a minute then stopped slinking back chewing the nail on his thumb.

"Awww why'd you stop?"

"Because everyone is staring and won't sing t," he mumbled hiding behind Dylan's arm shyly.

"I know you people know it now so sing! Maybe we can hear Arthur's amazing voice again," They started singing and he joined in after a few seconds. They gradually got quieter so they could hear him. "Arthur you have such a beautiful voice did you take lessons," he questioned after.

"No."

"Sing in front of a crowd?"

"No."

"In front of anyone?"

"My dad."

"He tells you that you have an amazing voice?"

"No, he sings over me like a dying Whale," Arthur said perking up at the thought of his father and his terrible singing. The class roared with laughter. "Well he does," Arthur protested thinking they didn't believe him.

"I can imagine," Dylan said ruffling his hair. "I remember mom telling us dad wasn't allowed to sing lullabies when we were kids because she didn't want out ears to bleed."

"And he tried to anyway," Liam pointed out.

"And mom tried to smother him," Allistor laughed.

They laughed remembering that. Arthur went home later chattering away to his dad about how music class went and he protested he didn't sing bad making Arthur argue and he tried to sing but Athena hit him yelling she didn't want anyone going deaf. His brothers laughed hard at the three. They were glad Arthur and their mom made up the day before. They laughed when their dad was making dinner with Arthur and was waltzing him around crazily to the music. Arthur was in wild giggles having fun. They had never met anyone so adorable in their lives as Arthur. He was the definition of adorable.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 12: My Artie part 3**

Arthur had gym and had to play basketball full court with the gym class that was only made up of guys. They only had ten people in class that day others painting the field. He smirked at Alfred ready to play against him. The coach called out names being sure to put them on the opposite team since Arthur and Alfred loved playing against each other.

"Wanna make a bet," Alfred smirked. "Loser has to do one thing the winner says."

"Deal," Arthur said smirking.

They shook on it. Arthur panted later at the end of class upset because he lost in front of his brothers who were delivering something to the coach. Alfred's team had won by a point. That and Arthur was sporting a bleeding nose from being elbowed in the face on that last basket by some guy. The guy laughed trying to tilt his head.

"Sorry Artie didn't mean to hurt you. Geeze it's swollen you look so pitiful. It's funny," he said looking at it. Arthur saw Alfred stop celebrating eyes widening. He was there in a blur. Arthur's eyes widened seeing him punch the guy hard in the jaw. "What the hell Jones," he screamed rolling on the floor holding his jaw.

"You hurt him and then laughed," Alfred said simply then pulled Arthur to his feet. "Take care of that nose."

"That counts as the one thing the winner says to do! Suck it loser," Arthur cheered moving to run.

"No, it doesn't," Alfred said catching him by the shirt and yanking him back rolling his eyes. Arthur huffed pouting a little. "You have to hang out with me Saturday."

"Allie he's trying to torture me," Arthur cried. His brothers roared with laughter at his upset face. Arthur stumbled when Alfred was shoving him away.

"Fine forget it," Alfred said lowly not looking at him. Arthur furrowed his brow then bit his lip seeing he hurt his feelings. "Wouldn't want you to be tortured by hanging out with me. The nose thing counts. You win. It'll count," he said walking away. Arthur took hurried steps grabbing his shirt. Alfred turned with a glare. "Let go!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I was playing!"

"No, you weren't!"

"Was too!"

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it! Now let go! If being around me tortures you then stay the fuck away from me! If it tortures you that much then we won't be rivals and I won't bother you by talking to you, or competing, or even looking at you! We can be strangers and never talk again since it tortures you so much by being around me," Alfred screamed yanking his shirt free Arthur's eyes big and pupils shaking. He took a few steps and heard a wail. He looked back Arthur just standing there scrubbing his eyes crying.

"Geeze Jones the fuck is wrong with you," a guy screamed shoving him. "I can't believe you made him cry! He never cries! This is Arthur we're talking about for God's sake," he screamed.

He stared passed him at Arthur his brothers crowding him trying to get him to stop crying. Alfred huffed annoyed then stomped over. He grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him along. Séamus sneered moving to go after him.

"Wait. Let them work it out," Liam said catching him.

"If he makes it worse I'll kill him," Allistor snarled watching him drag Arthur along Arthur walking scrubbing at his eyes with one arm crying.

Alfred pulled him behind the gym for privacy then snatched him close hugging him tightly. Arthur wailed into his chest. Alfred stroked his hair frowning.

"You absolutely piss me off. You go and say rude things about not wanting to be near me but then you go crying your eyes out when I try to give you what you want," he muttered.

"I was joking," Arthur sobbed. "I don't hate being around you. I like being rivals. I like competing. I like it! Then you said you wouldn't be around me anymore and wouldn't talk to me, or look at me, or compete and it made me sad," Arthur sobbed.

"Do you like me Arthur," Alfred asked quietly.

"Well yeah you're my rival. Rivals like each other sometimes," Arthur sobbed. "I also count you as a friend," he sobbed.

"Friends," Alfred said eye twitching then sighed. 'I'll just have to wait and try to get a relationship with him later,' he thought. The whole point of the Saturday thing was it was supposed to be a date of some sort.

"Uh huh. You know most about me so you're the closest one I got and you're my rival," Arthur muttered.

"I see. Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," Alfred murmured nuzzling his face into his hair. "I said it out of anger. I'm sorry. I do really like you being my closest friend and rival Arthur. I promise that won't change."

"You'll never leave," Arthur asked in a small voice.

"I'll never leave. You're stuck with me."

"Ok," Arthur sniffed.

They stayed like that for a bit then Alfred released him. He wiped the tears away gently then smiled.

"We better go to class. I'll see you tomorrow because you lost the bet," he sang.

Arthur glared up at him cheeks puffed a little in annoyance. Alfred laughed pressing a kiss to his forehead then walked off to go change. Arthur stayed frozen in spot for a minute then went to the locker room and changed then cleaned the dried blood from his nose since it stopped while he was crying into Alfred's chest blood soaking his shirt.

Arthur walked out of the locker room only to have his brothers pounce demanding answers threatening to beat up Alfred. He laughed at them sucking up the attention. They were walking home later when Alfred ran by racing a guy betting with him screaming loser bought dinner. The guy laughed trying to beat him. Arthur watched eyes big and turned a little sad not liking Alfred competing with someone else.

"See you Saturday Arthur," Alfred sang over his shoulder as he ran.

Arthur huffed in response making him laugh. Arthur woke the next morning and ate breakfast grumbling about stupid Alfred. They laughed at him.

"You weren't saying that yesterday. You cried when he was going to stop talking to you and everything," Dylan teased.

"That's because we're rivals and it's no fun without the other."

"You could have found a new one."

"No only Alfred! We've been rivals for to long for that to change," Arthur snapped.

"But what if he leaves?"

"He promised he would never leave! He promised! He promised I was stuck with him so don't say stupid things Dylan!"

"Is it stupid? Or are you scared he will leave," Scott hummed knowingly.

"He promised," Arthur snapped. "Alfred doesn't break promises," he said mad as Athena went to answer the door noticing gentle knocking everyone else to focused on Arthur to notice.

"But what if he breaks his promise," Dylan teased.

"Shut up! Alfred won't break his promise! He said he wouldn't..." he screamed then was cut off, an arm going around his shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere," Alfred said simply chin propped on his shoulder. "I promise," he sang in his ear pecking it lightly. Arthur froze shaking face going red. "Artie?"

"Don't sneak up on me," Arthur screamed standing then hurling Alfred over a shoulder making him scream then grunt landing on his back. Arthur glared dangers panting face red. "And stop being a pervert," he bellowed next.

"I am no such thing," Alfred groaned laughing.

"You keep kissing me," Arthur countered.

"You kiss people."

"Only people I like!"

"You like me? Why don't I get kisses like everyone else," Alfred pouted.

"Because you're not a person you're a pervert thing from outer space!" Arthur yelled.

"Mean! Now hush and hurry up and eat so we can go," Alfred said over everyone's laughter. Arthur snarled at him then he sat down and started eating. After he got up and glared at Alfred. "Get dressed pouty. Though I don't mind this outfit. But I wouldn't want anyone else looking at you," Alfred teased grabbing his chin smirking in his face.

Arthur rose an eyebrow then realized he was just in boxers and a long black t shirt that hung off his shoulders some because it was an old boyfriend's shirt he had given him. Arthur just used it to throw on in the mornings for breakfast to cover most of his boxers in front of his mom only an inch of them could be seen. When it was just him and his dad it was a lot easier because they both would just eat in their boxers. His face went red then Alfred smirk widened.

"Cute," he said kissing his nose then laughed being slammed on the floor again.

Arthur stormed off. His family laughed at them amused by Alfred's flirting and Arthur's reactions. Alfred got up grinning then waited on Arthur. Soon he was ready and they left the house. They walked town going to shops and talking. Arthur shivered slightly a few hours later his jacket not helping much. He looked over when something heavy landed around his shoulders.

"Hey cutie. Boyfriend not treating you right letting you be cold? I'll be your date," a man said smiling. Alfred upper cutted him in a blur. Then Arthur dropped his jacket on him.

"It's not a date and he's not my boyfriend you idiot," Arthur muttered then started walking again Alfred following a small snarl still on his lips then he calmed and led Arthur into a cafe so they could eat lunch and warm up.

Arthur walked around with him again after then stopped in front of a window and smiled at the puppy in the window. He was black and brown husky wolf mix. The store was shutting down and he was the last dog. He cooed at it quietly tapping the glass then frowned disappointed when hands picked it up and the worker walked away. He stared at the empty spot a minute then turned only to have it shoved in his face.

"Here. I saw how much you liked it," Alfred muttered. Arthur took it shocked then brightened throwing his arms around his neck puppy tucked into his jacket for a moment so he could hug Alfred. Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist smiling softly. Arthur went home that night grinning big. "Glad you had fun," Alfred said then stroked his hair a second before leaving.

"I GOT A PUPPY," Arthur yelled bounding to his dad. "IN YOU'RE FACE OLD MAN! I TOLD YOU I'D GET ONE ONE DAY WHEN YOU WEREN'T AROUND," he yelled.

"HEY," Scott yelled laughing. "How did you get that?"

"Alfred bought him for me."

"That brat! Then I guess you won't want this one," he said in fake sadness holding out a white husky wolf mixed but it came from a different person.

"DO TOO," Arthur screeched snatching it away holding them close. They all laughed at him.

"Spoilt," he said kissing his cheek. "White one is a boy but Allie named him already. You can't choose the name," he said grinning.

"You better not have named him something stupid," Arthur yelled.

"I named him Art," Allistor grinned. "Because he has pretty green eyes like our little Artie," he cooed.

"That's a dumb name," Arthur yelled. "Change it!"

"Nope!"

Arthur glared pouting when they all were against him saying his name was Art.

"Do you have a name for the black one," Dylan laughed.

"No."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

" His name is Al," Liam screamed.

"Is not," Arthur screamed. They all argued until he was out numbered again. He pouted. "They're mine. I should get to name them."

"Oh, you can but we won't call them by the name you choose so they will think their names are Art and Al regardless," Scott teased.

"Why Al," he grumbled.

"Because Alfred bought him and he has blue eyes and look at him fighting with Art. They act like you two."

"Do not," Arthur cried.

They all argued again laughing. Arthur curled up in bed with his two puppies later when he got sleepy. They grinned the next day the puppies following him constantly and got protective when his brothers acting like they'd beat him up. Arthur laughed at that cheering them on.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 13: Leave It In The Past Don't Let It Make You**

Ludwig was planning to move back with his mom. His past got ratted out by Drew. An old friend who hated him now. He told the Kirklands and Gilbert how he used to fight people all the time and do drugs. They were all ignoring him now. Shunning him for what he had done. Except Arthur and Liam who talked to him secretly.

"I'm leaving to go back to my mom," Ludwig told Liam at school that day.

Liam felt his world starting to fall apart at the thought of Ludwig leaving.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING," Liam roared back.

"SO WHAT IF I AM," Ludwig screamed.

"YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU BECAUSE I LIKE YOU A LOT! I MEAN A LOT! I CARE ABOUT YOU AND IF YOU LEFT I DON'T THINK I COULD STAND IT! I I..." he screamed then trailed off looking hopeless. "You're the only one I have ever fallen for so fast and so hard hell I've only known you three months. I've never cared about anyone else like I do you. So, stay. For me. I'll handle everything. I'll even beat the shit out of my brothers and anyone else who mistreats you. Just stay," he said then reached for his hand. "Ok? Stay," he said gripping it tightly eyes big and sad. Ludwig stared at him. Then yanked him close clinging to him and hid face in his neck.

"Ja," he whimpered. "I'll stay," he said quietly after a moment.

"You'll be ok?"

"Ja. As long as I have you to talk to and be around. It's all I need," he said softly. Liam pulled away slowly and cupped his face tilting his head and leaned down slowly shutting his eyes going in for a kiss. He yanked back suddenly screaming receiving an atomic wedgie.

"Don't kiss. Mein Kleiner," Gilbert growled in his ear.

"When have I been your kleiner? You said you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me! You said it Gilbert not me! so fuck off," he screamed ripping his hands-off Liam's boxers and shoving him hard. "If Liam wants to kiss me he can and you can't do anything about it because you were the one that ruined our bond not me," he screamed then snatched Liam's head down and kissed him hard then broke it after fifteen seconds and shoved him back. "You can't do a damn thing about it," he growled then went to storm away as they stared shocked Liam looking at them smiling cheekily. Arthur pointed and laughed at Gilbert then scampered after Ludwig and latched onto his arm.

"I'm sorry I was so scared I only talked to you secretly and wrote notes. Still best friends," he asked with large innocent eyes.

"Ja. Always. You kept talking to me. That's all that mattered," Ludwig said smiling. After school the others cornered him with pitiful looks.

"We got the whole truth out of him," Alfred said softly the one who brought Drew to the group in the first place which had started all of this mess. "We're so sorry."

Arthur started kicking their shins.

"Apologize on your knees," he demanded trying to kick their legs out from under them.

They obeyed just because they felt so guilty and begged for forgiveness all at once. Ludwig stared shocked. Then eventually nodded slowly.

"Ja. Ok," he said softly then went to leave the building as the car bell rang. "I'll see you guys later. Gotta head home," he said softly.

"Kleiner it's pouring get in my car. Stop walking," Gilbert said guiltily.

They started mending what they ruined over the two weeks. When Thanks Giving came Gilbert Ludwig and Folkert were eating dinner with the Kirklands. When they arrived, Ludwig stayed back almost shyly. Liam was grinning ear to ear and went to hug him. Ludwig side stepped him.

"Here! Stupid. It's for inviting us. I made it with Vati. So, take it to where ever you have the food," he said shoving the container into his stomach looking away, face light red. Liam rose an eyebrow and took it and grinned at the chocolate cake.

"How sweet," he said quickly kissing his lips and walking away, Ludwig's hand shooting over his mouth and turned a dark shade of red.

The others grinned amused. Ludwig's eyes trailed away not making eye contact clearly shy and embarrassed. Folkert grinned snatching him close and kissing his head amused.

"So, you're Ludwig. Liam's said so much about you," Athena said smiling warmly. "Shame he kept such a cutie from us for so long! He's taken you on a date, hasn't he?! He better have!"

"He has," Ludwig said quietly.

"Good! He better be treating you right! I've taught him how to treat someone he cares about so he better be doing it! He seems to have gotten off on the wrong foot at one point when he only talked to you secretly. Ohhh I slapped him good! Then I had Scott beat the other's asses for their treatment toward you! Even got Alfred in trouble with his mom! They should be ashamed," she ranted. "Well Artie only got a small slap for doing what Liam did. I can't hit him hard. He's too precious," she added. Ludwig looked horrified.

"You know my...you know about my past," he squeaked backing away slowly escaping Folkert's arms.

"That was my fault," Allistor said guiltily. "When it first happened, I told her about it then after we became friends again I told her everything. She's never judged you. Actually, got mad at us for ignoring you. Our dad cussed us out too that day."

"Everything? They know everything," he started shaking paling feeling like they would hate having a guy like him dating their son. He spun on his heel and went to run. He took five steps before crashing into Liam.

"Stop running away from everything angel. They don't think poorly of you," Liam said nuzzling his face into his hair rubbing his back.

"But but but," he rambled "I did all those bad things," he whimpered. A hand went on him and he was whirled around.

"Wanna know something," Scott asked getting eyelevel with him holding his shoulders. "I went through the exact same thing as you and did the exact same things you did and did even worse than you. I didn't have it as bad as you. But I did so many horrible things. But you know what? I changed. And that's all that matters. My past isn't held against me and neither is yours," he said gently.

"I think you're an angel Ludwig," Athena cooed coming closer.

"That's actually why I started calling you angel," Liam said winking at him. "Because she keeps calling you it," Ludwig stared at them then felt himself lurch forward hugging Scott out of the blue. He looked startled then let out a laugh wrapping his arms around him.

"Danke," Ludwig said quietly. "Danke," he said softly lip quivering and cried. He was just so relieved they didn't hate him and they didn't judge him.

"AWW! You're so cute! Why did you hide him from us Liam," Athena screeched.

"Because I wanted him all to myself," Liam said then stuck out his tongue at her.

"What a selfish bastard I raised," she snapped crossing her arms. Ludwig started laughing through his crying and let go of Scott and grabbed Athena crushing her in a hug.

"I call him a selfish bastard too," Ludwig said quietly making her stare then punch at the air with a cry of victory.

"I TOLD YOU SOMEONE WOULD AGREE WITH ME ONE DAY!"

"Now we know where Arthur gets it from," Dylan screamed over everyone's laughter.

Athena cooed and fussed over Ludwig for twenty minutes before they ate. Even at the table she had him beside her chattering away to him. She was hogging his attention and Liam was not happy about it.

"See? This is exactly why I kept him from you. YOU KEEP HOGGING HIM!"

"Shut up he's cute and sweet. I can hog him all I want. Don't even try to fight it when I know I can take you when it comes down to it," she snapped.

Liam hung his mouth open in offense. Arthur went into giggles about it making others laugh.

"Why are you so precious," Allistor asked laughing.

"I get it from dad," he said winking.

"Damn right you do!"

Scott cheered latching onto him. Arthur giggled wildly as he cuddled him cooing. After eating they went on the couch Liam by Ludwig holding him close possessively and glaring at his mom. He pouting clearly not wanting to share Ludwig anymore. She huffed and snuggled into Scott. Ludwig smiled at Liam amused. Liam rubbed his arm as he held him Ludwig's head on his shoulder as they all chatted and watched a movie.

He shifted when Liam stopped rubbing his arm and laid his hand on his stomach resting it there focused on the movie. His hand absent mindedly started rubbing his stomach in a soothing gesture. But Ludwig squirmed his fingers brushed around his belly button and Ludwig let out a loud giggle tossing his head back then his hands shot over his mouth. Liam looked at him with the others then his lips turned up eyebrows raised amused and he dipped fingers into his belly button earning a squeal and laughter.

"You're so fucking cute," Liam screamed at Ludwig's horrified face at the fact he squealed and laughed like that.

Then Liam started scribbling his fingers over his belly. Ludwig thrashed trying to escape adorable laughter leaving his mouth. He screamed with laughter when Gilbert joined in. He didn't know Ludwig was ticklish. This was new and he had a new way of torturing his kleiner. They toppled off the couch from his struggling and pinned him to the floor and tickled him mercilessly. He laughed harder some squeals entering the mix. He panted then pouted when they stopped.

"Don't sulk on me," Liam said kissing his cheek chuckling.

"You're stupid. Don't do that again I don't like being tickled," he mumbled pushing at his face.

"Why not? You're so cute."

"Nein. I don't like it. So don't do it."

"But I love that laugh of yours."

"Well I don't," he snapped.

"Why not?! It's so fucking cute I thought I was going to die from how adorable it was," Allistor screeched appearing suddenly and shaking him. Liam pulled Allistor away laughing.

"It's a stupid laugh. It's loud and girly. Everyone makes fun of me after they hear it. Because I'm a six-foot built German. I don't know why that of all things has to be my laugh," he mumbled staring at the floor picking at a string on his jeans shoulders slumped.

"They were wrong to make fun! That's the cutest damn laugh I have ever heard and I love it," Liam exclaimed clinging to him. "It suits you angel. Shows your innocence. Shows how cute you really are. And it's not girly. Your voice may be higher but it's still a male's voice coming out. So, it's not girly. I love your laugh so don't pay attention to what others say. Ok," he said holding him at arm's length so he could look him in the eyes. Ludwig stared a minute then looked away pink dusting his cheeks.

"Alright," he mumbled. Liam grinned and kissed his cheek. He pushed his face away scowling making Liam whine at him. "Go away with your stupid face," he grumbled.

"So, mean! Don't make me tickle you again!"

"Nein," Ludwig whined instantly.

"Then come here and be sweet." Liam said getting back on the couch and patting his lap.

Ludwig glared then flopped into it being sure to bump his head into his nose. Liam snorted nipping his neck making him let out a single adorable laugh. He was too ticklish for his own good. The others beamed at the pair. They were just too cute together.

 **I kept my promise! YAY! Now to start updating other stories. I'll probably update the Beilschmidts next. Hope you enjoyed the chapters! Like I've said before some chapters I wrote in the past but never posted them so mostly I like to go back look them over and correct some things and post them. So, it's my way of sharing ideas I used to get but never actually posted because I was too scared. It took forever to actually ever work up the nerve to make a fanfiction account because I was too scared I wouldn't be good enough. But now I'm just like hey if it sucks they can tell me and give me advice on how to write better. So yeah not as shy as I used to be.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 14: Just another random day in the Kirkland house.**

Germany was up to something. He was moving and flipping the couches and recliners stacking blankets and pillows up. Britannia watched him curiously as he continued his creation in their Livingroom. He was soon finished and put up a sign.

'FORT: IRELAND IS NOT ALLOWED BECAUSE HE'S NO FUN' was written on it making her laugh.

He was clearly sulking at something at Ireland did yet harassing her goofy son. He walked to her and pulled her along into the fort.

"So, what has he done this time?"

"He snapped at me for trying to get him to take a break from binge watching some weird drama he's into," he whined as she hugged him.

"Well then we'll have fun without him," she cheered glad she had the cutie to herself.

Suddenly Celt appeared and pinched Germany's cheeks.

"Stop stealing my wife brat."

"Stop being so lame she prefers to spend time with me," he sassed back.

"HA! OWNED," Wales cried walking in and hearing them.

"Wales be part of club No Ireland," Germany cheered.

"Ok," he cheered back rushing into the fort.

"You know you're going to have to clean this up after," Celt sighed.

"Stop being boring or you can't be part of the club anymore," Germany huffed pouting stubbornly at him.

"Fine fine stop with the pouty face it's too cute to handle," Celt shrieked shielding his eyes making Germany laugh.

"What the heck is going on," North chuckled walking into the room.

"Come join my club," Germany demanded.

"But technically he's…."

"NO TECHINICALLIES! I MEAN JUST THAT BIG FAT DUMMY IN HIS ROOM! THIS IRELAND IS COOL," Germany cried at Wales.

"Who gave you sugar," Wales asked narrowing his eyes.

"Me. He's pretty entertaining when he's hyper," North shrugged.

"Of course it was you," Wales said rolling his eyes.

"North join my club," Germany whined.

"Of course I will," he said getting into the fort.

"I wanna join," England appeared falling out of thin air and landing in Celt's lap.

"How in the world did you pop out of thin air with no trace of magic beforehand," he asked cuddling him to his chest.

"It's a secret! I can't risk telling you. You might tell Scotland. I need my sneak attacks to still work so I'm not telling," England explained.

"Are you giving your big brother a hard time again England," he teased.

"No. I just like playing with him," he insisted.

"You mean harassing," North teased.

"Playing," England spat.

"Harassing," Wales smirked.

"He's playing," Germany defended.

"I say it's harassment," Celt teased.

"No, it isn't. My cutie is playing. Come here England. Mommy will protect you from your mean dad," Britannia teased.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't hogging our adorable son! Go spoil that giant brat soon to be son," he said pointing at Germany.

"Why won't you spoil me," Germany demanded scowling cutely.

"Because you're spoiled enough," he deadpanned as North was cuddling the giant blonde.

"Am not. I'm about to be one of your kids too. Love me," he demanded.

"I have loved you since day one brat. I'm just not going to spoil you at the moment. I will later," he dismissed.

"Meanie," Germany pouted.

"Cutie," he chuckled.

"I'll spoil you Germany," England cheered escaping Celt and cuddling with him making Germany look at Celt smugly.

"Watch it brat. I'll get Germania to punish you," he teased.

"Nein. He won't listen. He likes me most," Germany scowled.

"Are you sure," he teased.

"Vati said to not listen to you when you're being dumb. Right now, you're being dumb. So, Ja. I'm sure," he huffed then squealed laughing when Celt lunged at him grinning and the other two scrambled away.

"Say sorry," he said holding him down after a brief wrestling match.

"Nein," Germany cried still laughing at him.

"I'll give you something to laugh about giggles. You better apologize," he chuckled scribbling his fingers on his stomach making him laugh harder.

"Ok I'm sorry," he cried after a minute.

"You better be," Celt grinned getting off him.

"What's going on in here," Scotland asked when he walked into the room.

"Join my club," Germany demanded holding the sign for him to see.

"Ireland what did you do to make Germany make a club you can't be part of," Scotland called as he went into the fort.

"He won't hear you. He's too busy watching tv to pay attention to anyone," Germany huffed.

"He neglected you? My poor Germany come here. Big brother Scotland won't neglect you," he cheered opening his arms as he sat.

Germany laughed crawling into his lap and sat letting Scotland cuddle with him. England brightened and sat in Germany's lap. Germany wrapped his arms around him and snuggled his face into his hair smiling. The others laughed at the three. They were something else always on each other's sides and being all cuddly. Scotland always took over the role of spoiling Germany when Prussia wasn't around to do it. It was the same when England was at Prussia's house. Prussia took over Scotland's role of spoiling England when Scotland wasn't around. Scotland continued his spoiling until Ireland came down eyed the fort then tried to barge in.

"NEIN! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED," Germany cried pouncing at him and blocking him.

Ireland grinned pushing against him as they shoved and smacked each other in their little play fight. Germany was sputtering giggles making him grin wider. His boyfriend was just harassing and not really mad at him. The others cheered Germany on as he kept fighting to keep Ireland out until Ireland picked him up and dove into the fort with him. Germany smacked him laughing since they had landed on Scotland who trapped the pair and cuddled them both.

"Is Scotland drunk? He's really affectionate today," North pondered.

"No, he's just in a good mood because he got approved to go stay with France for a week to settle some business," England spoke up.

"Ew France," Germany piped up.

Scotland blew a raspberry into his neck making him squeal then laugh trying to escape his arms.

"Sorry," he whined.

"Better be. Now let's beat up Ireland for neglecting you," Scotland grinned.

"What," Ireland chuckled.

"GET HIM," England cheered and the whole pounced on a cackling Ireland.

It was just another silly random day in the Kirkland house and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 15: Many Fear The Unknown**

Germany laughed listening to England rant about him spoiling Ireland by doing the dishes for him. He claimed Germany spoiled Ireland too much and let him get away with everything. England continued to scold him about giving Ireland his way as he dried the dishes and Wales put them away amused.

"You just wanted to drown him in the sink for teasing you about what a cute little brother you are at dinner," Wales said rolling his eyes.

"Did not. I wanted to squirt soap in his eyes and beat him with the dish towel while he was down," England defended with a pout making the two start laughing again.

"Next time I'll let you do that. Now stop pouting," Germany chuckled.

"Fine," he huffed.

Germany rolled his eyes amused as he finished up with the dishes. He saw movement in the trees boarding the backyard. The figure was human or country. Whoever it was they were clearly spying. He cut his eyes back to the pair starting to walk out to go to the rest of the family to fight about which movie to watch.

"Aren't you coming," England asked.

"I'm going to step out for a minute," Germany smiled holding up a pack of cigarettes.

Germany rarely smoked when he did, he did it because of stress. He and his family were staying with the UK family since they were hosting the meeting for tomorrow. Germany had just gotten over a huge load of paperwork the day before and would be speaking a lot at the meeting as well. He sighed going outside lighting the cigarette and walking across the yard peering into the forest.

"I know you're there," he sighed blowing out smoke. "Tell me why you're spying on my family and I might not stab you," he demanded.

"You got a sharp eye," Niger said coming out. "We just got a few concerns that's all," he shrugged walking to him and towering over him. "Like how the Kirklands managed to do some evil magic and get their parents back," he sneered.

"Their magic isn't evil…..Well depends on England…Whatever point is they didn't use any magic to bring them back," he sighed.

"I saw Germania. Maybe you're defending them because they brought him back as well," he snarled. "I also heard Roman Empire is back as well. They must be playing with some sinister magic to be bringing back the dead."

"No one brought anyone back. I don't understand it myself either. But their back. Don't go making problems," Germany said eyes narrowing. "You can back off or I'll treat you as a threat to my family and make you suffer. I'm not merciful to those who wish to harm my family so you better choose wisely."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING DOWN TOO," he roared putting out a knife and swinging it.

Germany blocked it with his own and kicked him making him stumble back. Germany lunged to stab him when a warning shot grazed his cheek. He backed up calmly. Nigeria stepped into view and glared at him silently.

"I'm just defending myself no need for nasty looks Nigeria. I was wondering when you would step out though," Germany said watching the pair carefully as he placed a hand to his stinging and burning cheek. "That wasn't very nice of you. You could have accidently shot me. This graze might even need butterfly stitches if it doesn't heal properly," he teased wiping the blood off his hand onto his pants.

"You'll live," he said bluntly.

"I could develop an infection and get deathly ill from your bullet! Then what will you say?"

"That you have a weak immune system," he dismissed.

"You're no fun as always I'm just teasing," he smirked. "Can't we just be friendly and not shoot bullets at each other's heads? I really liked that knife game Niger started let's go back to that," he taunted.

"You bastard I'm going to cut your intestines out," Niger growled.

"Oooohhhhhh. I'm so scared," Germany taunted. "In all seriousness you two better agree to leave my family alone before this turns ugly," he smiled mockingly. "As I said no one used magic to bring them back. Before assuming and spying on them plotting to hurt them because you fear them why don't you just ask? That would have saved a whole lot of trouble."

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD STOP TALKING DOWN ON US," Niger roared charging at him.

"That's enough," Nigeria said halting him. "We'll make out observation at the meeting tomorrow. If we pick up that they were revived by the Kirkland's you're dying first for defending them and lying to me. I hate liars more than anything else. You better be telling the truth," Nigeria said jamming the gun against his temple getting nose to nose with him.

"Once you're proven wrong what will you do," Germany countered holding his knife to Nigeria's throat in a blur.

"I'll leave them be," he decided as Niger appeared and held his knife to Germany's throat.

"I'm a little sick of this stand off aren't you," Germany smirked flicking another knife out of thin air and holding it to Niger's throat.

The blade at his throat pressed slightly harder and the gun as well. He added pressure in response to the threats. All three lowered the weapons after a tense moment and backed from each other. Germany rubbed out his fallen cigarette as they left and pulled his pack out of his pocket and lit another one. He smoked awhile then went back into the house. He washed his face and neck in the bathroom and made sure no blood was on his clothes. He went down to where they were at finally agreeing on a movie.

"That was a long smoke break," Prussia said glancing at him. "I was about to go get you," he said eyes boring into his as his thumb trailed up through the dark and rubbed his cheek where the wound was.

"I'm fine. It would have been a problem if you came. You would have made my stress worse. I went out there to deal with it and it's settled," Germany said pushing his hand away but leaned into him regardless.

"Well next time I'm coming anyways," Prussia huffed wrapping his arms around him making him grin and they all watched several movies before going to bed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ADORABLE FACE," Britannia screamed the next morning at breakfast seeing the wound.

"I tripped outside and it got cut on a branch," he chuckled.

"Clumsy," Ireland pouted at the wound then kissed it making Germany grin and blush a little. "Be more careful."

"I will I will," he shrugged.

At the meeting Germany kept an eye on last night's visitors. They stayed silent simply observing his family. At lunch break he met them in the hall. He propped his hip against the wall and crossed his arms eyeing them. They glared at him silently a moment.

"We'll let it be for now. They better not give us a reason for concern again. Or we'll make another visit."

"Then I'll come out there on my smoke break and chew you out again for messing with them just because you're scared of their magic," Germany countered. "You're not making a scratch on my family. Are we clear," he asked threateningly.

"You better remember what you're dealing with," Nigeria said tapping his own cheek indicating where his bullet let it's mark on Germany and Niger did the same indicating the mark his knife left at his throat.

"A couple of scratches on me is fine. I just hope you realize next time I won't go easy on you two either. You have your own marks so don't act cocky. Next time you'll have more than a little scratch if you mess with my family again," he smirked.

"There isn't going to be a next time Germany you should know that," a voice rang out and an arm slung over his shoulder. "You two have a problem with my family come address us about it. I don't like overhearing you wounded my little brother," Scotland smirked at them but his eyes were promising their death. "Come near my home again and I'll kill you. You ever dare hurt one of my brothers I'll kill you twice. I better not ever find out you threatened or hurt him again."

"That goes for all of us. We'll kill you if you hurt him again," North growled appearing around the corner with the rest.

All of them looked pissed and ready to fight.

"YOU RUDELY AND SNEAKILY LISTENED IN ON MY CONVERSATION," Germany gasped at them making them force themselves not to laugh at him.

He was too much for them sometimes. Niger and Nigeria nodded and walked off. Germany smiled at the others innocently.

"Well that was fun. Let's intimidate more people," he cheered and England looked excited.

"NO," the others roared making the pair pout at them.

"Buuuuttt SSccooottiiieee," England whined immediately.

"Bbbbuuuttt Prruuusssiiiiaaaaaa," Germany whined at the same time.

The others laughed at the pair as Scotland and Prussia argued with them wildly on why they were not about to go scare random people shitless for fun. They only stopped whining and arguing when they were promised dessert. Ireland kissed his cheeky boyfriend on the head amused at how happy he was he coned his big brother into buying him something sweet.

"Seriously though if you ever run off to deal with something like this alone again, you're in trouble," he growled in his ear after a moment making him whine at him.

"Don't whine at him you'll be in big trouble if you do it again. Come to us when there is a problem, we'll all handle it," Germania scolded making him pout.

"I just wanted to deal with it so no one got hurt psychically or emotionally. I wanted to protect you guys," he said innocently giving them his adorable puppy eyes.

They screeched running from the look knowing they'd give in if they looked for too long. Germany chased them keeping his kicked puppy look. Other nations laughed watching them run from him out of the building when the family had zoomed by them.

"GIVE UP! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ADORABLENESS," Spain called laughing.

"SHUT UP WE CAN TRY," Prussia roared back.

Germany halted his chase and pouted angrily then crossed his arms storming in the opposite direction of them. They paused their run realizing he wasn't chasing anymore. His body language was sulky and pouty as they watched his back disappearing into the crowd. They all whined dramatically and chased after him.

"Hmph," he said tossing his head sassily when they caught him. "Don't bother me. You don't like me anymore. You can away from me," he said sulkily.

"We do like you! We're sorry," they all wailed pouncing on him.

He fell over and went into a fit of laughter. His crazy family never ceased to amuse him.

 **So I thought up this chapter based off sometimes when you succeed or people can't understand you they start to feel wary of you. So they react negatively out of instinct sometimes even if they aren't a bad person. Sometimes it's just instinct to be wary of the unknown or afraid of it. So having that thought in mind I wanted to show some countries may be wary with four dissolved countries just poofing back without explanation and this is what came of it. I feel as though they wouldn't be as open about approaching them because again they are wary so that is why I had them sneaking and willing to approach Germany. Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer! I own nothing but he story plot!**

 **Chapter 16: Germania, Germany, and Prussia Snuggle Sandwich**

Germany stayed curled up in bed shutting himself away from his family. He still couldn't get over this day. He wondered if Prussia was truly over it or if he secretly hated him for it. If it wasn't for him Prussia would have never been dissolved. He shouldn't have let Hitler brainwash him into thinking he was doing good. He hadn't known about what all he was doing to even his own people. If he had known he would have killed Hitler himself. Regardless of his ignorance of what was going on he still felt responsible for the many lives taken. For the pain and suffering he had caused even to his dearest friends.

"Germany you up," Germania called walking into the room.

Germany tried to pretend he was asleep. Only to hear a sigh and Germania climbed into bed with him and cuddled him to his chest. Germany stayed still and quiet for a long moment before hiding his face into his chest and crying. Germania stroked his hair silently knowing it would be better to let him cry it out then question him on what had him so upset.

"It's my fault Prussia isn't a full fledged country anymore. I caused this. Sometimes I wonder if he secretly hates me for it. I would hate me for it. I'm such a terrible bruder vati," he whimpered.

"You are not a terrible bruder. You gave everyone a place to call home, you cook and clean even when it isn't your turn, you look out for the others constantly, you take on more than your share of the work load from the office, and you brighten everyone's day with your adorable playfulness," he smiled. "You're the best bruder they could have. Why would you think otherwise? Tell me what's going on Germany."

"Today is the day Prussia got dissolved," he sniffled. "After the second World War he took the fall for me and they dissolved him. I didn't know what he was up too I wouldn't have let him vati. Honest I wouldn't have. He took most of the blame to protect me. He's always protecting me and I'm always a burden on him. The wars wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so blind. Especailly the second one. My own people were getting slaughtered and I was oblivious to it all. I trusted a monster. I guess that makes me a monster too. Everything, all of it, it's all my fault. To this day I still have the guilt of it all hanging over me for what I've done. Not everyone trusts me even now. I can't blame them either. I'm just a monster," he blubbered.

"Germany," he murmured frowning. "You are not a monster. You made a mistake. We all make mistakes. Do you really think you're the first country to start a war and people being hurt because of it? Everyone has done something they're not proud of. From what I heard you didn't know what all was going on in the first place. You can't be blamed for things that were kept hidden from you. You didn't know how evil he was no one did. Not until he showed his true colors. When you did find out you did everything you could to stop it. No one who matters blames you for it. We all love you and we don't see you as a monster or someone to be judged or blamed. I just wish you didn't see yourself as responsible for his actions or as a monster. You're the sweetest most precious thing on the planet. Nothing you have done can change how I think of you. As far as Prussia goes you should know that he could never hate you. That brat holds you more dear to his heart than anyone on this planet past or present. You're his world Germany. Don't ever forget how dear you are to him. It would make him so sad if he knew you had doubts on how much he adores you," Germania soothed and Germany started wailing into his chest all over again.

The bed dipped and arms went around the both of them. Prussia tucked his head under Germania's chin and nuzzled into Germany's hair before planting a kiss to the top of his head. Prussia tangled his legs with Germany's snuggling into him from behind and Germania tangled his legs with both of theirs making the ultimate shield around Germany.

"You're going to make me cry if you keep crying angel," Prussia murmured. "Do you want me to cry?"

Germany shook his head sniffling. Germania smiled at the cute exchange. Prussia was so gentle and almost motherly with Germany. Germany was like an innocent child needing to be loved on and coddled. Prussia planted another kiss to his head.

"Sometimes I do get sad I'm not a country," he admitted. "But that was a choice I made not you. You weren't the cause of it."

"But…."

"Shush now kleiner. Big bruder is speaking now you already had your turn you have to be quiet," he shushed. "I get sad because I worry Germany. Not because I want my vast lands. Yes I loved them but I love you more. I still get to visit them whenever I want. The only time I get sad is when I worry if something happens to me I won't get to come back to you. My biggest fear is not getting to come back to you so I can take care of you and protect you. Ever since the wall that is my only fear. Not being able to be there for you when you need me. Back then I was so scared you weren't healthy, you were being mistreated, or something had happened and you had passed. Sometimes when I remember those times I have to hunt you down just so I can hold you so I know you're still here and you're fine. You may be my little bruder but you're more like my own child in a sense. I raised you so of course I'm always going to want to protect you. Even if it meant giving up being a micronation I would do it in a heartbeat to protect you. But that's not on you that's one me. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you. You're the most precious and sweetest thing on this planet and I won't let you say otherwise. It's ok to hurt during these times but I don't want anymore self hate or blame on yourself coming from you. If anything look at these times and say I made it. Everything is better now and what happened then will never happen again, because I learned from my mistakes. Can you do that for me? Let go of the blame? Let go of the selfhate," he asked gently at the end.

"I'll try," Germany whispered.

"That's all I can ask of you. As long as you try that's always good enough for me," he murmured.

"You two are the most precious people on the planet and I'm going to have to shelter you from the world," Germania deadpanned after several minutes of silence making the pair snicker. "How did I get such angels for sons?! My heart can't take it! You two are so sweet," he gushed smothering them in affection making them laugh wildly as they tried to escape his suffocating love.

Eventually they all calmed down and Germany fell asleep snuggled between the two.

"I'm real proud of the man you are Prussia. No father could ask for a son better than you. You've sacrificed so much for the ones you love and you don't regret it at all. You're selfless and the most loving person I know. I know times were hard for you on more than one occasion but danke for pushing through and taking care of your little bruder," he smiled.

"I'd do anything for my little brat," Prussia murmured fondly.

"The others had told me about everything this morning when I noticed Germany was acting off before you got home. I'm so sorry you two had to suffer so much. I wish I was there to keep it away and protect you from it. But in a way I'm glad. It made you two into fine young men and I couldn't be prouder of either of you."

"Danke Vater," Prussia beamed and smiled at the kiss planted on his head.

"I'm here now. So don't be afraid to lean on me when you need it. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he soothed as Prussia's eyes fluttered shut with a content smile. "Never again will I leave my boys," he promised smiling down at the pair then at the three that were leaning on the doorway checking in on their precious little brothers.

With a family like this everything would always turn out alright in the end.

 **I'M BACK AND I HAVE AN ASSOCIATES DEGREE IN HUMAN SERVICES! WHOO! PROGRESSING IN LIFE! I didn't expect so much to do my final semester in community college. But now I'm started on my basics for my Bachelor's Degree in Social Work and I have a part time job but again no matter what I'm not giving up on my stories until I complete them. There might be times like recently it will be a long while before I can get back to them but I'm doing my best to find a way to get back on schedule again. With it only being math and history for the semester both of which I'm good at I'm hoping that at least until August I will stay on a regular schedule of up loading. Anyways thank you for being patient with me! Sorry once again for it being so long!**

 **This chapter was inspired by these reviews!**

can you make one were Germania reacts to Prussia death/dissolution (I think/probably wrote that wrong), like for some reason he didn't know about it. Please.

Can you do a chapter where someone uses the world wars agains Germany and Germania tries to comfort him even tho he doesn't really know why happened? I dun know I just need some Germany and Germania bonding time XD

 **I know not exactly the way you expected it but when I read them my brain went to this. So I hope you still like it! Thank you very much for your reviews!**


End file.
